The Hound Of Arc
by EpicCubone
Summary: Jeanne Arc's life at Beacon was going great, She became the team leader to Team JNPR, made a ton of friends, she was even passing in her classes. Yeah, life was looking up for Jeanne, until she got a text from her twin brother Jaune. Who was coming to take her home... Crap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jeanne Arc's life was going great, better than great. It was simply amazing. She was the team leader of team JNPR, her partner was a world-class champion at combat and she got to have one on one training with her. She was doing well in her classes thanks to her team. She made so many new friends she was even close to her sister team, Team RWBY. Everything was just so great. Until she looked at her scroll.

" _Mom told me everything, I'm coming to take you home."_

Her body had frozen to the point where everyone at the table took notice of this. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder but not even that freed her from her stiffness. She looked around to see all of her friends were looking at her. Her gaze went back to the food before her.

"Jeanne, what's wrong?" It's was Pyrrha's voice, Her partner, her best friend. She would have to leave her. All of them.

"M-My brother is coming to Beacon..." Jeanne's voice was shaky.

"Oh, you have a brother?" Yang spoke up. "That's cool, what's he coming for?"

"He just found out about me coming to Beacon, He's coming to take me home."

"Oh, like to visit your family?" Ruby asked, her best-leader-friend, the sweet little reaper.

"No, I kind of left home on bad terms with my family…" She looked around the table. "I ran away and he most likely just found out… He's going to make me stay home."

"What!" It was Ruby who slammed both of her hands on the table. "No, J-just tell him no or something!"

"Yeah!" Nora followed up. Sweet Nora always willing to back us up. "Who does he think he is! Trying to take you away from us!?"

"Well, the last time he saw me was a week before I ran away, and you remember how good I was back then. He doesn't know about how much I've improved." She tried to explain. "I've been… avoiding him…"

"Still, he has no right to come here and try to force you to leave, Jeanne." Pyrrha's gave her shoulder a light squeeze, she always knew how to give Jeanne a pick me up but not this time.

"Guys, you don't understand, My little brother is-"

"Little Brother?!" It was Yang who cut the poor girl off. "No way are we gonna let some shrimp come up here and boss you around. You're the big sis, just tell him no."

"Well, I'm only older by 2 minutes. We're twins." She explained. "But that's not the point. Once Jaune mind is set it's really hard to get him to go back on it."

"Well, I guess we will just have to change his mind," Weiss added her two cents which came as a shock to Jeanne. "I mean if this was months ago I would've agreed with him. But look at you now. You've improved so much and once he sees that, I'm sure it will change his mind."

"Weiss is right!" Ruby slammed into her partner wrapping one arm around her much to Weiss's dismay. "Plus we could just go to the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin could stop him, Right?"

Jeanne couldn't help but smile with all of her friends around her, giving her all the support she needed.

"So, when is this jerk gonna show up?" Yang asked before adding. "No offense."

Right on Que, her scroll lit up with another message. Everyone one leaned in to see what it said, the name over the message said, Only Brother.

" _I'm at landing pads, bring your stuff so we can leave."_

"… Now."

* * *

The two teams made their way to the Landing Pads, leaving all of Jeanne's belongs in her room. They weren't going to let anyone take their friend away from them, not even her family. The walk wasn't very far, but to Jeanne, it was taking forever. It took both Ren and Pyrrha to keep her calm and stop her from running away.

"Geez, Vomit Girl, you need to chill," Yang spoke up. "We got your back."

"You don't understand, Jaune is very strong."

"Wait don't tell me he hits you!?" Yang's temper flared up.

"No! Well yes but no, not like that!" Jeanne quickly answered. "He only hits me when we are sparring, he would never lay a hand on me outside of combat."

"Good… Because if he did, I'd give him one hell of a beating."

"Yang, you still don't understand!"

"Jeanne Diana Arc." Her body froze from the sound of all too familiar voice. Her body turned to see her brother before her and the group, arms folded and a glare on his face.

"Heeey, Jaune." She gave him a weak wave as he made his way towards them.

The walk gave the group a chance to size the younger sibling up. First off younger didn't mean little, he was towering over the group. The closest to his height was Pyrrha who stood six foot in heels, he was in sneakers. He had shaggy blond hair and ocean blue eyes, like Jeanne but her hair was long and neat. He was also, very very tone. He soon stopped before them and he just let out a small sigh.

"I knew you were going to be hard-headed." He stared down into her eyes. "Jeanne, you need to get your things, I don't want to be here longer than I have too."

"T-t-t-t…" Jeanne took a small breath. "… Jaune, I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay!" She caved.

"Jeanne!" The whole group yelled, even Blake much to her surprise.

"Look, Buster, The lady doesn't want to go with you." Yang was the first to step before her as was Pyrrha, the two becoming a wall. Yang jabbed her pointer finger right onto his chest. "So how about you turn your little butt around and leave."

Jaune looked Yang up and down before speaking. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"The name's Yang Xiao Long, and I'm the girl who's gonna stop you from taking our friend away?"

"Friend?" Jaune took a moment to look around and he noticed the group of 7 other before him that didn't see before. He eyes soften slightly as he turned his head to the side. "Hmm, I guess this school was good for something after all. But that doesn't matter."

Looking back towards his sibling. "Jeanne, You're coming back home."

"But why do I have to?" Her head lower slightly when she asked.

He pushed forward bumping Yang from his path, reaching up he placed both of his hands on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "You've never gone to a combat school, you never got to finish your training, You run away from home without even so much as a goodbye, You steal me weapons, You don't call or write mom, I come home to mother worried sick because her eldest child is missing."

Jeanne couldn't keep her head up after he laid so much on her shoulder. "You're not ready to be here Jeanne. I'm sorry, but I can't just let you die or get someone else killed."

Jeanne felt Jaune let her go but it was more than him letting go, he was pried off her. Both Yang and Nora pulled her away from him, putting her into a protective bubble of friendship.

"You got a hearing problem buddy!?" Yang yelled at Jaune.

"Yeah! There's no way we're letting you take our fearless leader away!" Nora followed up.

"I'm sorry but I think it's time for you to leave," Pyrrha order the male twin.

Jaune's eyes slowly turned back into a cold glare as his eyes scanned the group.

"This has nothing to do with any of you," He took a step toward the group. "This is a family matter."

"Well too bad, she's our family too!" Ruby took her own step forward. "And unlike you, we don't crush our families dreams!"

"What did you just say to me!?" Jeanne began to panic, she heard the venom in his voice and he moved towards the short leader.

"Guys, please don't say things like that." She pleaded with her friends. "He's still my brother."

"No, let them talk!" Jaune's temper flared. That wasn't good. "Apparently a group who only knew you for six months knows what's better for you more than your own twin!"

"Jaune, she didn't mean it like that." Jeanne tried to defuse the whole thing.

"Yes, I did!"

"Ruby!"

"Jeanne, what kind of brother tries to stop you from reaching your dreams?" The little reaper asked.

"One trying to protect her!" He was getting more pissed off.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want your protection!" Yang blocked his path, eyes glowing red glaring at Jaune who was glaring back at her.

"Move out of my way before I crush you."

"Jaune, calm down." Jeanne tried to plead towards her brother but luckily.

"Yes, please do." The new voice entered the fray. The group turned to see Headmaster Ozpin, was just standing there sipping from his mug and Professor Goodwitch, who was glaring at Jaune with her Riding Crop in hand. This caused the group to let out a small sigh. "I'm surprised to see The Hound of Arc here. Mr. Arc, I remember you telling me you wouldn't step foot on Beacon ground."

"I should beat you where you stand!" He his glare at the headmaster was filled with so much hatred.

"Now that's just rude, Mr. Arc."

"Cut the crap, Ozpin!" Jaune took a step forward forcing Goodwitch to ready her weapon. "You knew her transcript was fake! You knew she wasn't ready for this, yet you took her anyway!"

The half of the group turned to Jeanne, eyes widened. Jeanne's eyes couldn't help but shift back and forth from team RWBY's gaze before lowering themselves. "… I forgot to tell you…"

"Even so, Mr. Arc, Miss Arc pass the initiation." He took a small sip. "Transcripts are not important enough alone to tell if someone belongs here or not. They must prove themselves to be capable, and I believe Miss Arc has proven herself quite well."

"Don't give me that cra-"

"Jaune!" Jeanne got her brother to look at her, she took many steps forward breaking away from the group so he and she could stand face to face, She had to take a breath before speaking. "Jaune, I know that I'm not as good as you, you're strong, brave, and an amazing fighter. While I was just shy, weak, and always needed your protection."

"Jeanne, you know that-." He reached his hand out but Jeanne held up her own to stop him.

"Let me finish… Please." He gave her a nod, she returned it with a small smile before lowering her head. "I know I haven't finished my training, and that I shouldn't have run away from home, you're right, when I left home I wasn't ready. But I am now, I've been training my butt off every day since I got here." She looked up at him with the face of a girl on a mission.

"And I can't stop now, Jaune, I need to become stronger, smarter. I need to become a better leader, not just for me but for my team too. I'm their leader and I have to protect them as just as much as they protected me. I can't just leave them high and dry." She turned towards her friends and smiled at them, receiving smiles in return. She turned back to her brother with her head held high.

"I know you're not doing this to hurt me Jaune, you would never do that. So please don't take offense to anything my friends said. I know you." She placed her hand on his chest right over his heart. "And you know me, Jaune. You know that I can't and won't quit, I will become someone who is able to protect more than just myself. I will protect everyone, my friends, my family and most importantly, I want to be able to protect you, Jaune."

"I want to be able to fight side by side with you, to protect you when you're in over your head. That's why I can't quit. There are too many people counting on me, Jaune. And I can't let them down.

The group was never more proud of their friend than at this moment. They watched as her brother ran his hand through his hair and let out a small growl.

"You're really that determined to stay, Huh?"

"Yes." He let out a small chuckle. "I have too."

"Still as headstrong as ever, Fine." Smiles formed on everyone faces. "Fight me." And then they faded.

"W-what."

"You're going to fight me and prove to me if you should stay here or not." He looked down at her with a cold glare.

"I can't beat you!" She tried to argue.

"I know."

"Then I might have a suggestion." Ozpin chimed in, Turning all eyes onto him. "How about this, Mr. Arc will fight Both Team RWBY and JNPR, that should be fair to you, right Mr. Arc."

"Fine."

"What!?" Jeanne yelled. "N-"

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted. "I've been waiting for a reason to punch this guy in the mouth!"

"Yeah!" Nora followed.

"Don't worry Jeanne, team RWBY has your back!" Ruby added.

"Guys please-."

"Jeanne, you're worrying too much." Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze.

"I mean with a champion and me on your side, you should have nothing to worry about," Weiss spoke up. "Not to mention six other highly trained combatants."

"Guys, really this is not a good-"

"It's decided then." Ozpin cut her off. "Mr. Arc will be facing off against Team RWBY and JNPR."

"… Oh no."

* * *

Jeanne finds herself in Beacon's training arena with both her and her sister team, everyone out of their uniforms and into their combat gear. Weapons in hand and determination on their faces. Well, there was no backing out now. She looked at their foe, her own younger twin brother Jaune. He didn't change his clothes to his combat gear, thank goodness. He was still in his simple black hoodie with his blue jeans.

"Mr. Arc, I take it you know the rules to the ring." Ms. Goodwitch questioned him.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been in matches before." He flagged her off. "Once their aura hits red or I send them out of the ring, their out. Right?" His answer didn't sit well with her or any of them for that matter.

"Same goes for you." His eyes slightly turned to her for a moment and he scoffed before turning back to the group.

"Well someone is cocky." Yang had a huge grin on his face.

"Careful, Yang, His bark and bite are pretty much the same," Jeanne stated.

"Are both sides ready?" Ms. Goodwitch asked, receiving a thumbs up from Jaune, she turned to the two teams.

"Umm… He doesn't have his weapon out." Ruby stated, pointing to the lone blond male.

"That's because my big sister stole mine." Jaune gave her a teasing grin.

"Well, I couldn't sneak out of the house with mine!" She yelled back. "Besides… I wanted to try something new."

"We already offered Mr. Arc a training weapon to use," Goodwitch explained.

Ruby trying her best to look around Jaune from a good 20 feet away made Jaune smile, even Jeanne couldn't help but see the similarity to their younger sister. "Uhh… where is it?"

"He refused." Glynda grew tired of this faster than normal. "Is your team ready or do your forfeit."

"No, no! We're ready!" Ruby panicked.

"You may begin."

The large team slowly moved towards Jaune who has not moved. His eyes just slowing panning over them, watching them closely.

"Okay… So what's the plan?" Ruby whispered to Jeanne.

"We can't attack him alone." She whispered back, but she should have said it louder. "We need-"

"Solo him! Got it!" Jeanne's eyes widen as both her head and arm moved towards Nora.

"What, Nora Don't!" Sadly it was too late as the hyper redhead took off towards her twin. Her giant hammer already swinging as she closed the gap between. It took no time at all for the hammer to make contact. Into Jaune's hand, it gripped it by the handle stopping it in its tracks. Nora gave the hammer a tug forcing Jaune to take a step forward but the Hammer wasn't free.

"Hmm, You're really strong for someone who looks so small and lightweight." Jaune smiled at her. "I'm going to have to ask you your workout plan after this is over."

"Why thank you, I don't do anything too extreme." Nora beamed a smile right back at him. "Just a few hundred push-up, sit-up, and squats."

"Too bad, it won't help you from out the ring."

"Huh?" Jaune didn't let the confusion fully hit her before he could and with a hard punch to her gut, Nora had to let out of Magnhild to hold her own abdomen to try and stop the pain. Facing towards the floor she didn't see her own hammer coming, crashing against her and sending her flying right out of the ring.

"NORA!" He heard the lone boy of the group yell. He smiled at them, lifting the hammer letting it rest on his shoulder.

"Miss Valkyrie has fallen out of the ring." Professor Goodwitch called out to everyone.

"Seven."

"You bastard!" Yang was about to fly off but Jeanne made it just in time. Grabbing her arm and stopping her from flying off the handle.

"Yang, Don't, that's what he wants," Jeanne explained. "We can't fight him one on one are we'll just end up like CRDL vs Pyrrha."

"Fine… So what's the plan?" Yang asked her fellow blond.

"He's trying to show off, he must of took a lot of what you said to heart and is being petty. So he's waiting his turn." Jaune still hasn't moved from his spot, confirming what she said. "Jaune is hand down amazing at melee combat, but I've never seen him fight at range… So light him up!"

Hearing her orders Jaune quickly slammed the hammer into the ground of the arena kicking up a small cloud of dust which only got bigger after he pulled the trigger causing a large explosion.

"Hold your ground!" Jeanne ordered everyone, keeping her shield raised as she waited for the dust to settle. Her eyes widen as Magnhild came flying towards them at great speeds, Ren and Ruby jumped to the side the hammer barely missing them. Ren's eyes widen as he noticed he was slowly drifting close to the foe who already had his fist pulled back for a heavy punch. He knew there was nothing he could do but block as the blond swung at him, but a sudden tug saved him pulling him far from his leader's twin.

Yang and Pyrrha jumped at the chance to attack Jaune giving the rest of them time to plan.

"Jeanne your brother is fast!" Ruby yelled.

"I know!" She turned to see that Yang and Pyrrha were keeping him at bay. "Ruby, My brother is just like Yang without his weapon, how do you normally beat her?"

"I don't."

"Very helpful." Weiss chimed in with a small eye roll.

"Well they're going to need help, but we can't all just rush in, we'll be in each other way," Jeanne explained as she started to think.

"I got an idea!" Ruby turned to her teammates. "Ready for a high-speed Ladybug."

* * *

Pyrrha wasn't used to this at all. Jeanne's brother was not only to keep up with her but also with Yang at the same time. She slowly started to wonder if this was how people felt when fighting her. And to make matters worse, he had nothing metal on, this was just a straightforward fight.

She ducked out of the way of his fist countering with a slash, he was quick, dodging out of the way right into Yang throwing her own hay-maker at him forcing him to block by grabbing her fist before following with his own punch forcing her to block the same way. The two become locked.

"Your pretty good, for a jerk." Yang wore a huge grin on her face staring into his blue eyes.

"I'd rather be a jerk than watch my sister get hurt." The two pushed against each other trying to force to the other to back down.

"She a big girl." She growled slightly as she was keeping up the pressures but he wasn't budging, but neither would she. "She doesn't need to be put in a cage."

"I wasn't planning too."

"Yang!" Ruby's voice reaches her ears. "Fall back!"

Not missing a beat Yang let go of his hand and discharged a shot into the ground jumping away from her fellow blond she as saw a red and black blur fly past her.

"Maximum Ladybug!" Ruby shouted as she sped past Jaune slashing his with her scythe, causing him to stagger back, before skidding to a stop. Quick to turn she rushed at him again with Blake rushing from the other side. The two slashed at him as they flew past, they could hear him wince in pain as they stopped and turned to rush at him again and again and again. Ruby sped past him once more but something felt wrong this time, she stopped. Looking back she saw that her cloak was in one of his hands, as for the other, it was coming right at her. Not really knowing what to do, she did the only thing to come to mind, flying her hands up to protect her face.

"Ahh! I bruise easy!" She waited for the blow, she waited a bit longer before she opened the eyes she didn't even know she closed. His fist stopped inches away from her, a ribbon wrapped around it as Blake and Jeanne were pulling on it. "Thanks, Gu-!"

Jaune kicked the tiny reaper sending her flying back. "Ruby!" the two girls yelled just before they left a powerful tug yanking the ribbon from Jeanne's hands but poor Blake was sent flying toward Jaune because the ribbon was wrapped around her forearm. Once she was close he threw a powerful punch at her, connecting and going right through the black haired girl. Jaune was confused by what just happened until something more pressing took his attention. The bullets slamming into him.

Both teams opened fire on him as he was standing in the open, Blake used her clone to escape the hit and freed her gun from around his wrist. Jaune started to move to dodge some of the bullets but not all of them, but Blake noticed something was off, he was getting faster. The more they fired the more bullets seemed to miss. She looked up to his aura bar and her eyes widen.

Jaune Arc 84%

"Just how much aura does he have?!" Blake didn't mean for that to come out of her mouth, and she regretted it more as Ren turned towards her. Jaune wasted no time rushing towards him. "Ren Move!"

It was too late, Jaune ran through the hail of gunfire, his movements were like an animal. It was like he wasn't thinking but just doing as he tackled Ren, who let out a grunt but Jaune didn't stop. He kept running as he lifted Ren up slowly and tossed him out of the arena.

* * *

Jaune slowly turned back to the other, glaring at them with eyes that glowed a bloody crimson red. "Six..."

"Copycat much!" Yang yelled as she pointed at him.

"Well we're older than you but that doesn't matter." Jeanne pointed out to the blond. "That's his semblance. Mad Enhancement."

"Copy. Cat."

"Their close but not the same." Jeanne kept her eyes on her brother. She could see that he was shaking all over but not like he was enraged, this was good. "You get stronger each time your hit, my brother gets stronger, faster and tougher the angrier he gets."

"So he's just throwing a temper tantrum!?"

"Are you really in any position to talk, Yang?" Blake looked at her partner.

"Guy, focus!" Ruby ordered as Jaune was walking toward them. "Weiss, Ice Flower!"

Ruby took aim as Weiss spun and stuck her sword into the ground summoning a glyph before Ruby. Firing off a single round it slammed right into Jaune's shoulder encasing it in ice. He unleashed a powerful roar before punching at his shoulder breaking the ice, just in time to dodge the next shot. He made a dash toward them dodging back and forth staying low to the ground, plums of ice blooming near him. Yang and Pyrrha dashed in to meet him head-on, throwing a strong right hook, Yang was meet with nothing as he dodged the two still rushing towards the R and W of RWBY. Jaune ducked as Blake throw her gun-sword at him trying to tie him down, he kept his momentum.

Ruby did her best to keep her nerve as he was rushing right her, keeping her eye on the target she took a breath and fire just as he pounced at her, striking him dead in his chest sending him flying back, hitting the ground hard enough for him to bounce once putting his face down. Ruby placed her hand over her heart and let out one big sigh.

"RUBY!"

Her head lifted to see Jaune pouncing at them again, She went for the trigger but she was far too late. But suddenly a blue skirt took up her vision followed by the feeling of pain as the wearer of the blue skirt was thrown into her causing her to be thrown into Weiss. The three girls skipped along the ground from the force of the hit.

Pyrrha was shocked by the power behind Jaune's punch, even if Jeanne was able to protect them with her shield it didn't stop him from sending them flying. Blocking might not be an option at this point. She was but to ran over and check on her partner but someone beat her to it.

"Crap!" Jaune yelled as he ran over to his sister. "Sis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Well… I couldn't let you hit them that hard..." She let out a small chuckle, she saw Jaune had his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and felt him pull her back to her feet. "I'm sorry, Jaune."

"Hey, don't worry abo-" He felt the shield come across his face, forcing him to turn away from his sister who hit him.

"I have to win, even if it means hurting you!" Jaune spit out a bit of blood from his mouth as he let out a small chuckle. The world had a familiar taint of red to him.

"So be it." He took off, shocking Jeanne as she swore he would've gone for her, but instead he rushed towards, "Weiss!" She yelled trying to warn the girl who was slowly getting to her feet. Weiss looked up to see that he was already on her, red eyes glaring down at her. Eyes wide as she saw his fist coming at her, she didn't even have time to put her hands up to defend herself. She felt something hit her on her side sending her flying towards the ground followed by a powerful gust of wind and rose petals everywhere. Ruby had tackled her out of the way forcing both of them to dodge. Sadly the tackle knocked them both out of the ring as Professor Goodwitch called their ring-outs.

* * *

The last four girls regrouped, Jeanne looked up to see everyone's Aura.

Ruby Rose- X

Weiss Schnee- X

Blake Belladonna- 96%

Yang Xiao Long- 61%

Jeanne Arc- 65%

Nora Valkyrie- X

Pyrrha Nikos- 73%

Lie Ren- X

Jaune Arc- 68%

" _More than a quarter?"_ She thought to herself before readying herself. "Okay we have the advantage, but I'm going to need you all to follow my lead!"

"Well, you are the only leader left." She heard Yang chime in.

"I do not think this is the best time for jokes Yang." Pyrrha was eyeing Jaune carefully. He was shaking, but she could tell it wasn't from fear. Excitement maybe, or maybe just a side effect from his semblance. "I'm with you Partner."

"I'll put my faith in you. Jeanne." Blake smiled at the girl.

"You know I got your back." Yang wore a big grin.

"All right, Pyrrha, Blake." She called out the two girls as her brother was slowly making his way over to them. "We are going to have to weaken him, so Yang can finish him off."

"What and let you all have the fun?" Yang wanted to counter but Jeanne quickly put a stop to it.

"Yang we need you to win, Jaune has a lot of aura and we need you to be able to trade blows with him, for that we need him to be a lot lower." She saw Jaune started to rush at them. "Give him everything you got!"

Jeanne and Pyrrha took the front line as he was rushing towards him, Blake stayed behind them keeping herself out of his line of sight thanks to the two tanks before her. Jaune throws a punch clashing with Jeanne's shield which he had at a slight angle, forcing his hand to slide off letting her take the opening of ramming herself into his chest. The blow caused him to stagger back slightly but not enough to stop him from grabbing her shield and prying it away from her chest forcing her to be open for his foot. But a blow to the back of his knee caused him to stumble forward saving Jeanne.

After kneeing Jaune in the back of the knee Blake jumped out of the way so that Pyrrha could rush him with no fear. Slamming into the lone male and sending him falling to the side, Milo started to shift into its javelin mode as she cocked her arm back.

"Pyrrha don't!" She stopped when she heard Jeanne yell. "Don't let him get his hands on any of your weapons!"

Pyrrha was quick to shift Milo into its rifle form and started to take pot shots at Jaune who was already back on his feet and rushing towards them. Pyrrha was trying her best to keep up with him but his erratic movements were throwing her off, and the speed at which he was moving wasn't helping at all. Jeanne waited for her brother to get closer, she noticed Blake moving around his back. The three would attack him together once he got close enough.

"Now!" Jeanne moved in to block Jaune's attack as he pounced once more, he was becoming predictable. Jeanne went for a slash with her sword, hitting nothing but open air. Her eyes widen as Jaune ducked down and grabbed her by her foot. She wasn't sure what happened to her next but the whole world turned upside down. She felt the wind moving across her right before she was slammed into something soft.

Pyrrha watched as her best-friend was thrown into Blake, eyes wide and mouth open. She had to quickly shake off the shock, Jeanne was counting on her. Transforming her weapon as she rushed and slashed Jaune down his back. Hearing him hiss in pain was good, she was doing damage. Jaune turned with a punch which she ducked slashing at his legs, but he didn't even buckle. Rolling out from the way to dodge his stomp, she transformed Milo back into his rifle form and fired on Jaune who was rushing towards her.

* * *

Yang rushed over to the pair of rag-dolls to check on them. Jeanne was slowly getting back onto her feet as Blake was moaning on the ground.

"Are you two okay?!"

"No..." Blake moaned as she looked up at her partner. "I just had a 170-pound girl thrown into me like she was a club."

"Hey!" Jeanne yelled with a blush. "I'm only 150."

"I'm counting the armor…"

"Jeanne, I know we're trusting you on this, but please let me go in now." Yang turned to see Pyrrha dodging and blocking Jaune's massive attacks. Jeanne took a quick peek at their auras.

Blake Belladonna- 42%

Yang Xiao Long- 65%

Jeanne Arc- 32%

Pyrrha Nikos- 52%

Jaune Arc- 45%

She turned back to see Pyrrha was being pushed to the edge of the ring by Jaune's punches. It was now or never.

"Let's end this!"

* * *

Pyrrha slide to a stopped from his last hit, she was so glad that she had a shield. Looking out the corner of her eye she saw that she was on the edge of the ring, not just that her breathing was heavy, she could feel the sweat sliding down her face. How long have they been fighting him? Why was he fighting so hard, is crushing his sisters dreams that important to him? She stared him down, looking deep into the glowing red eyes of his. No metal on him at all, he had to make this as hard as possible. To steal her best friend away, her first ever true friend. She would not let that happened.

Suddenly he was pushed towards her, She could see Jeanne's Shield slammed into his back and two pairs of legs forcing him forward.

"Pyrrha Move!" She heard her and quickly rolled out of their intended pathway. The blond and black pair kept the pressure to keep him moving. But with a loud roar, Jaune spun his body around digging his feet into the ground coming to a full stop, that was until "Yang!" Slammed into the shield sending Jaune flying. His hand slamming into the ground causing him to stop just at the edge of the ring, but Jeanne and Blake were already on top of him thanks to the push from Yang.

"This is it!"

She heard Jaune unleash an unholy roar as The two slammed into him one more, Jeanne's eyes widen as she felt herself fly back as if she just ran into a brick wall at full force. She stared at her brother as she was on her butt, she saw that he planted his other hand into the ground keeping him in place. But that wasn't what was upsetting to her, it was the fact that he was oozing black aura and his whole body was trembling.

"He's enraged."

He broke both of his hands-free from his earthly prison. He unleashed another roar and rushed the girls, Nor Jeanne or Blake had the chance to move before he was over them, then past them. Jeanne turn just in time to see him and Yang clash, She put her hands up because she knew the impact would be massive but she didn't think the shock-wave was going to send her and Blake flying backward and out the ring.

"Crap!" Jeanne yelled as she hit the floor, Blake landing right next to her. Now that she was out of the ring, some much sound came back to her. She didn't even notice everyone was cheering for them until now.

She looked back into the ring to see Yang, her blood red eyes and her burning gold hair trading and dodging blows with Jaune, his eyes glowing the same red and a black aura leaking from his body. Fist connecting with fist, each giving off another shock wave. The Burning Dragon facing off with the Black Hound. Neither giving an inch but both trying to take the whole mile. Pyrrha couldn't even move close in fear of getting hit by mistake from one of the two.

"Why!" Yang landed a strong punch to Jaune side. "Won't!" She took a punch but followed by landing one across his face. "You!" She ducked down low dodging his haymaker. "FALL!" She went have a hard uppercut but missed as he jumped back slightly giving the two some space. Only for Pyrrha to come across his face with her shield. Sadly that left her open for a punch, a very powerful punch. She went flying back. She let out a small groin after hitting the ground and bouncing twice.

"Miss Nikos has hit red, She is out."

Leaving just Jaune and Yang left. Jeanne felt tears fill her eyes as she watched them, the two of them glaring at each other, pure rage in their eyes. Two of the strongest people she knew, both fighting to protect her in their own way. She could hear everyone cheering Yang on, even Blake was cheering, so was Ren, and Weiss, Ruby, Nora. Everyone.

"Win it, Yang!" Jeanne yelled.

And as if that was the signal the two blonds rushed at each other. Both unleashing a war cry, both of their right arms cocked back. Once they reached each other they planted their front foot into the ground and swung. Both connecting with the others face. The punch so hard that they throw each other to the side but oddly enough they didn't go far as they landed close to each other, completely winded.

A buzzer rang out and after a moment for her to get over the shock of the whole match Professor Goodwitch stepped forward.

"That concludes the match, the winner is," Her gazed moved over to Jeanne. "Mr. Arc…"

Jeanne's head shot up to the aura gauges.

Yang Xiao Long- 14%

Jaune Arc- 17%

She cried.

* * *

The two teams returned to JNRP's room. Jeanne couldn't even lift her head as she looked at her bag before her.

"Damn It!" Yang slammed her fist into the wall. She was still pissed off and right after the match ended, that jerk was pulled away by Ozpin, so she couldn't even yell at him. "I'm sorry Jeanne."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Yang." Jeanne wore a small smile. "I… didn't expect us to get that far in the first place."

"Lack of faith?" Weiss asked.

"I guess, I mean." She lifted her head to look at the room of friends. "I've known Jaune my whole life, we're twins after all. I will always believe in you guys, no matter what. But… the same goes for Jaune, he's the strongest person I know, deep down I know he can't lose, he not allowed to lose. If only I was stronger…"

"Don't start with that." To her shock, it was Ruby who spoke. "I watched the whole thing after i was taken out, you we're amazing Jeanne. Not only did you push him back, but you even lead my team to almost victory."

Jeanne gave a nod before reaching over and pulling Ruby into a huge hug, slowly everyone joined into it.

"I'm going to miss you all so much…"

A knock on the door ruined the moment and everyone looked at it as they knew who at it.

"I mean… We don't have to answer it…" Ruby had a strong point. But fair is fair and she lost. Jeanne got up and picked up her bag. Walking over to the door and pulling it open, she saw Jaune standing in the hallway. He smiled at the sight of her, she couldn't help but return it. Even if she was hurt right now, his smile always made her smile.

"Well… You won." She spoke first.

"Of course I did," Yang didn't like this cocky prick. "What type of guard dog would I be if I lost to the person I want to protect."

"You're not a guard dog, you're my brother."

"Well, I am called The Hound of Arc for a reason, My Ruler." He gave her a smug grin.

"Stop!" She blushed. "I haven't called myself that since I was ten!"

He chuckled softly before letting out a sigh. "Are you ready?"

"Can I say goodbye first?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." Jeanne turned towards all her friends. "I mean I guess mom is going to kill you."

"… I don't really know what to say but…" Small tears filled her eyes as she looked at all of her friends. "Thank you all so much… for everything."

No one really had anything to say so they all just rushed over and gave her another huge group hug, even if Yang and Pyrrha were glaring at Jaune who was just watching the whole thing play out, not even a care. How could someone be so cold-blooded? After they all let go, Jeanne picked up her bag and turned back to her twin.

"Okay, I'm ready…"

"Cool, so what's the bag for?" He looked at the duffle-bag.

"It's all my stuff…?"

"Ohh?" He looked at her a bit confused. "Okay, but why."

"Because we're leaving."

"Yeah, but you don't need all your stuff to just go to Vale." He explained. "But if you wanna bring it all that's cool, what do I know?"

"Wait, What, Vale?" She stopped and throw her bag to the floor. "Aren't you taking me home?"

"Do you want me too?" He asked.

"No! But..." She looked around confused but stopped herself and took a breath before giving her brother a stien look. "You said if you won I would have to leave."

"Nooo..." He shook his head. "I said you would have to prove to me that you belong here."

"Wha."

"Jeanne, You don't have to leave. Didn't Ozpin tell you?" He was answered with a shocked look and a small head shake. He reached his hands up and placed them on her shoulders.

"Jeanne, My big sister, I may be stronger than you, Faster than you and even tougher than you. But I will never, ever be as smart as you. When I fight, I become a wild animal, only able to see what's in front of me. But you, my big sister, you are able to see the whole picture."

"Not only that but your ability to lead, the way you took command and all your friends place there trust within you, that's something I'll never be able to do. You were able to think on your feet, was able to read the fight and kept a cool head the whole time. As I equal out to a grown child throwing a temper tantrum." He spun his sister around so that she was facing her friends.

"And look, look at all these people here. Hell, you have seven more friends than I ever had, Willing to fight your own family too keep you here with them. Risking life and limb for you. People who have your back and is willing to go way above the call of duty to help you… That's all more than I can say for myself."

Her eyes widen. "Jaune."

"Let me finish." He rested his forehead on the top of his head, He felt her give a small nod. "I'm sorry, Jeanne. I'm sorry for this whole day, I'm sorry for trying to take you away from your friends, for skipping out on your training… for making you feel weak or left behind. I never wanted anyone of this to happen… But after Dad left I couldn't slow down, I couldn't stop…" She heard him let out a small chuckle.

"The little mean one was right..." She could hear the creaking in her face. "What kind of brother tries to crush his sister's dreams..."

Jeanne couldn't take anymore as she turns and pulled Jaune into a hug.

"Stop it." Her forehead was right over his heart. "You always do this to yourself, always putting yourself down, always trying to look like the bad guy. Jaune, I don't blame you for having to leave all the time, you had too… you didn't ever have a say in the matter. Mom couldn't work, the others are too young to work, So that left you and me… and you was the only one strong enough to fight. You had to sacrifice so much just to provide for us… because you were the only that could."

She looked up at him.

"So don't go blaming yourself for anything you didn't have control of." She smiled. "And I don't blame you for anything you did today… You have a lot on your plate and I just added one more thing. So… I'm sorry."

"We're not having a sorry off like we used to." He said with a smile causing her to giggle, slowly the sound came back to their ears and they could hear a few sobs. Turning they a lot of watery eyes.

"I'm Sorry I Called You A Bad Brother!" Ruby rushed to him in a flurry of rose petals and gave him a huge hug, clearly something he wasn't expecting.

"Huh."

Suddenly, someone, a lot stronger hit him as the little redhead was also hugging him.

"I'm Sorry I Wanted to Knock You Out and Kidnap Jeanne After You Left!" Nora yelled into his chest.

"Uhh, Jeanne your friends are doing things." He looked at his sister who buried her face back into his chest as well.

"Yeah, they do that at times."

Nora lifted her head up to look at Jaune, Her eyes were as wide as Puppy dogs. "So, Jeanne, can say?"

"If she wants too, Jeanne can stay." The room explained in cheers and tearful messes. So much so Jaune had to back out of the room slightly. "Well, I see can this is going to take a while, so I'm going to come and get your later because you're going to talk to mom today."

Jeanne gave a nod once the hugging mess was over. "Where are you going?" Jaune's face turned sour.

"To talk to Ozpin again." He growled slightly.

"But don't you kind of hate him?" Jeanne asked. "Why would you go talk to him?"

Jaune sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "… He made me an offer… One I can't pass up and it pisses me off!"

"Jaune…?"

"He offered me a job here to be a teacher assistant and groundskeeper." He sighed, as he leaned to the door frame. "And as much as I hate this school and that man… It pays better than all than jobs I've been taking so far and it will really help mom and the little ones out."

"Jaune…" She took a step closer to him with the look of sorrow on her face.

"It's too late, I already said yes, I can't back out now." He felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Don't you think we hugged enough for one day?"

"You big jerk." He heard her soft voice. "You can't keep sacrificing everything for use, you need to live your own life a little."

"This is my life, Jeanne." He looked away slightly. "It's all I know how to do, It's all that I'm good at. Fighting… Protecting… I am the Hound of Arc."

"Well I hate that name and I hate that you see yourself that way. Of course, it's the only thing your good at, fighting is the only thing you've done for the past ten years. You were never allowed to try other things, you always had to train or you were always in a fight." She looked up at him. "You never had a chance to pick what you wanted to do in life and even know you really don't have a choice! This is just another reason why I have to get stronger, not so that you can stop fighting, but to at least give you a choice in the matter, in any matter!"

"You're not a Mad dog or hound or any kind of mutt! You're my brother, My twin brother, not some pet at anyone's beck and call." He and she were looking eye to eye and he swore that hers was glowing a bright blue. "And I swear, to you, on my name as an Arc, As your Ruler, I will free you from that Damned name!"

The room stood silent, even though it was only a few moments, it felt like it took forever. But it was broken when Jaune started to laugh, a real laugh, no sad chuckle or lightly giggle. But a real full blown laugh, even much to her embarrassment. Worse was Jaune wasn't the only one laughing as she heard Yang laughing at her too. A few others were giggling but Nora and Ren clapped for her so that was something.

"You're a real dork, you know that," Jaune said as he got out his last bit of laughter. "But, as your most trusted and forever loyal knight, I happily await the day for you to free me from the curse of The Hound."

The two smiled at each other, two perfectly full smiles.

"But I should head back to talk to Oz, I did take the job." He sighed. "But… I guess staying here won't be so bad… Now unpack because when I return we are going to call mom and explain ever-y-thing." He had to spell out the last part and she gave a nod. With that, he gave his own polite nod before leaving. Jeanne turned back to her friends.

"… Well…. You just unpacked a lot of in front of us." Yang spoke up. "Uhh… Anything you want to talk about, Ruler?" She wore a teasing grin.

Jeanne whined because she could never live any of this down. But she just sighed and let it go.

"Maybe later..." She smiled at them. "We had a long day."

"Soo… Jeanne." Yang pulled up close to her fellow blond. "Now that your brother is less jerky, you know he's kind of hot, he single?"

"Yang, Gross!" Ruby yelled. "Stop, don't talk about her brother in that type of way!"

Jeanne couldn't help but laugh. She truly did love her friends.

"Hey, I wasn't the only checking him out, I saw Pyrrha's face."

"Huh! D-d-don't bring me into this!" Her cheeks turned the same shade as her head causing a few of the others to laugh at her.

Yeah, love was the right word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jeanne Diana Arc!" It was the day after Jaune came to Beacon, as he never came back from his long talk with Professor Ozpin. But today was the day and after a horrible flight down to Vale and the long walk to the CCT Jeanne had to face someone worse and even more powerful than her brother… Her mother. She stared at the woman on the screen who was glaring at her, a glare that even made the Hound look away from the screen. Some Knight.

"Heeeey… Mom." She gave a weak wave. "How have you've been?"

"Really, that's how you're going to start?" A stern voice came from the older Arc woman.

"I'm sorry." Jeanne's gaze lowered. "I'm so sorry, I ran away and I'm sorry I didn't contact for this long. It was wrong and I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Sweetheart, look at me." Her mother's voice softens and Jeanne was able to raise her head and look at her. "I forgive you, I'm just glad you're safe. I didn't know if you were killed or not, or even if you made it. And you know how hard it is to get into contact with Jaune when he's on a mission. But, none of that matters now, you're safe, and that's what matters most."

"I'm sorry, mom." She smiled at the woman who gave her life.

"So when will you two be returning home." As if it was a reflex Jeanne pulled Jaune in front of her, slightly behind her shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't!" He pushed her back to the front and Jeanne could only pout. "This is on you."

"What are you two talking about?" The Arc Matriarch eyes started to narrow as he looked at her children.

"Mom." She had to be brave, she had to be brave. "I'm not coming home."

There was a long pause of no one talking, the sound of other people talking could be heard in the background as she waited for her mother to say something. The woman stared at them, it felt like daggers, stabbing her dead in her chest.

"Jaune Durandal Arc." Oh, thank everything was the sigh to come from Jeanne's lips.

"How is this my fault!?"

"You said you would bring her back home." She glared at him.

"I did, but uh…" His eyes shifted from left to right, as if he was trying to find a way out. "… She convinced me otherwise."

"Jaune."

"Mom, she's gotten a lot better, and has made a ton of friends." Jaune started.

"Jaune."

"I'm also doing really really well in my classes, straight As and Bs." Jeanne was quick to follow up.

"Children."

"She and her friends almost beat me in a fight, so that has to say something, good right."

"Fine." The mother ended it.

"Wha?" Perfect sync we're the twins at that moment. Their mother smiled at them both, a very strong caring smile.

"It's fine If she wishes to stay and you agree with it, who am I stop you."

"Our mother?" Jeanne asked which was matched with a sharp.

"Shut up." The girl slapping her hand over her mouth caused the mother to giggle. "Neither one of you ever think before speaking, but as I was saying, Jeanne can stay. She a grown woman now, you both are."

"I'm a boy."

"Shut up." She looked at her son. "You know what I mean, and stop trying to drag this on. Jeanne, all's I ask is that you call home more, or at least write. Okay?"

"Mhm, I promise, I'll call you so much more from now on." She smiled at her mother. "How are the others."

"Alive, but more importantly." The older peeked her head slightly past her children. "Who are all those people standing behind you?"

Jeanne turned to see all of her friends standing there, she completely forgot that they followed them. They wanted to meet the mother of one of their closet friends. Jaune got up and moved out the way as Jeanne back up slightly.

"Mom, these are all my friends!" She showed them off as if they were a prize on a game show to the point her mother was giving a light clap.

"Oh My, that is a ton." She smiled at them happily. "It's nice to meet you all, I am, Joan Arc."

The group leaned in slightly to get a closer look at the woman, shockingly she was the mirror image of their friend, just slightly aged up. But just a few things were off, first and foremost was her hair, unlike Jeanne's long flowing golden hair, her mother's hair was short and pure silver. Next was her eyes, unlike the twins, her eyes was an eerie yellow not like Blake's amber eyes either.

"Well, are your friends going to introduce themselves," She gave them all the most polite smile. "Or are just going to stare at me, I don't mind either one."

"Right, Sorry." Jeanne moved over to Team RWBY to show them off in letter order. "First is my first friend and fellow team leader, Ruby Rose."

"Hi, Ms. Arc, it's nice to meet you." Ruby waved at the silver-haired woman, who gave her a slightly confused look before it turned into a smile.

"Aren't you just a little bun."

"Next is her Partner, Weiss Schnee."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave a small curtsy.

"Very polite." The smile never left her face

"After that, we have Blake Belladonna."

"Ma'am." Blake gave a polite nod which was returned.

"And lastly we have Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long."

"Thanks for giving birth to Jeanne, Mama Arc." She said with a big grin on her face and a thumbs up.

"Yang!" Her team leader yelled at her but stopped when she heard a giggle come from the screen.

"I'm glad you like her, she took a lot of work to make."

"Mom!"

"What?" The grin never left the face of the Arc mother. "Nine months of feeding three is very hard work. Not talking about the seven hours to-"

"Mom!" Jeanne's face was bright red as she covered the screen.

"Alright, alright, I am finished." Jeanne looked at the screen with a pout knowing that was a bold faced lie, but she let it go to move on to her team.

"Next is my team, First it's me, but you already know me."

"Which child are you again?" Jeanne rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't named you all with a J."

"Moving on, we have Nora Valkyrie."

"You're like super pretty Mama Arc!" She cheered out.

"And we've found my favorite."

"Next to her is are partner Lie Ren, but we just call him Ren."

"It's nice to meet our leaders, Mother." He gave a nod and smile.

"Oh, you're a boy." Joan's eyes widen. "You poor soul being the lone boy surround by beautiful women, they must drive you up a wall."

"Actually they have been all great for the most part."

"They haven't taken you shopping yet have they?" She was answered with a head shake. "Count your blessings."

"And lastly we have my partner and best friend, Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello." Pyrrha gave the brightest smile she could. She noticed the woman lean in closer to the screen.

"I think I've seen her somewhere before." Joan was looking closely at the redhead. "Is she a model?"

"Close, she's on the Pumpkin Pete cereal!"

"Oh, that cereal…" Joan shook her head. "Sorry but that cereal isn't allowed in this house, but I will allow you."

"Thank you, Ms. Arc." Pyrrha rubbed her arm lightly. "And I agree, that cereal is very unhealthy."

"At least you have a good head on your shoulders." She gazed at the whole group. "Thank you all for taking in my eldest child and watching over her."

She was answered with a lot of different ways to just say No problem or you're welcome, she was able to get a small read on each of them just from the way they spoke. Her gazed moved over to the only person not on the screen, even though she couldn't see her son, she knew right where he was.

"Jaune, sweetie, when are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

"Mom, you already know the answer to that." He spoke off-screen.

"Riight, so when will you be returning home, Son of mine?"

"… I'm staying too." The Matriarch of the Arc's growled slightly after her son spoke.

"Excuse me…?

"Ozpin offered me a job… A really good job and I took it."

Joan's glare shifted from where she knew Jaune was too her eldest who froze at the sight.

"Jeanne, you and your friends are dismissed." She panned over the group. "It was very nice meeting you all but I need to speak to my Son, Alone."

"Yes, Mom!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to return to Beacon, and once Jeanne was done sharing her lunch with the nearby trash bin the group found themselves at a couple of benches. Jeanne could only imagine what her mom and brother had to talk about but she was sure it was their distaste for the headmaster. She let out a small sigh which didn't go unnoticed.

"Soo… Ready too pull the pin on this grenade?" Yang spoke up. She looked around and could quickly tell that they had a lot of questions.

"I guess now is as good of a time as any." She ran her hand through her hair slightly to fix it. "I don't even know where to start."

"Your brother would be a nice starting point," Pyrrha spoke up. "He is the start of all this."

"Fair enough." She looked up into the sky, She always liked the great blue giant. "Jaune…"

* * *

" _Jaune had a normal childhood until the day he unlocked his aura."_

Ten-year-old Jeanne and Jaune Arc was having the time of their lives, marching about in the nearby woods. Playing their favorite game, Knight and Ruler. Not every girl wishes to be a princess. Jaune had a stick in hand holding it as if it was a sword as Jeanne was matching after him with her flag in hand. It was a small flag that her mother got her, she wanted it to match her Mother's flag but with her own logo on it. After sticking down another 'foe' Jaune stood a top of the imaginary body.

"The path is clear my Ruler!" Jaune cheered to his sister. "Soon we will be the Ruler of the world!"

"Of course! I have the worlds strongest knight on my side!" She planted her flag into the ground and laughed. "And once the world is under my rule, we will be able to bring about world peace!"

"For Peace!" The two marched forward deeper into the woods, it was not out of the norm for them to explore this deep in the forest because of the local huntsmen no Grimm dared entered because they would be slain on sight. And it was the midday, the sun shining high in the sky. Keeping their march, Jaune kept his eyes out for any enemy that could appear out of nowhere as Jeanne waved the flag back and forth. Something appeared in the corner of her eye and they widen.

"Sir Jaune!" She yelled for his attention which he was quick to give.

"Yes, My Ruler?" She pointed, following her finger he saw a small cabin in the woods, it looked old and forsaken but not in the minds of two little brave ten-year-old. The Knight and Ruler saw one thing.

"A Castle!" Jeanne cheered. "We must conquer it!"

"Yes!" Jaune took the lead as they marched towards the castle, big bright smiles on their faces.

" _It was the worst mistake we ever made."_

The pair soon reached their soon to be castle in the wood, the area around the castle darken as the trees grew thicker, the leafs slowly blocked out the sun, leaving just enough light to see be for them. But that wouldn't stop them, nothing would. Jaune kept his guard up, always ready to protect his Ruler from any sneak attack. The door was off its hinges making easy to just walk right in which they did. Slowly entering the castle Jaune slowly looked around to find the place abandoned and a mess, chairs were thrown every which way, a table knocked over and a few windows smashed but someone in the corner of his eye got his attention. Jeanne followed in right after.

"It appears that the former residents have already fled." She smiled and placed the flag down as if she planted it once more. "Victory is our."

"Jeanne…" His voice was shaky, and she looked over at him. He was staring down at something in an adjacent doorway. She moved her way over to her knight but stopped halfway when she could see apart of what he was looking at… A pair of legs. She froze, all the bravery was quickly drained from her body and the castle turned back into the creepy cabin it was. The world was getting hard to see as tears started to fill her eyes. She felt someone take her hand, she knew it was Jaune, and he started to lead her out of the house. But a sudden growl forced them to freeze, it grew louder as they slowly turned to see a full black monster with a white skull slowly fitting itself through the doorway behind them. It's glowing red eyes staring at them.

The beast howled.

The children ran.

* * *

" _We couldn't run fast enough."_

Hand and hand the twins was dodging past trees, jumping over roots and doing whatever they could to stay as far away from the beast as they could. Jaune always kept his eyes facing forward but Jeanne couldn't help but take small peeks back at the beast, a giant wolf-like monster, spikes all over its body. The beast kept growing larger and larger but she realized it was just getting closer. That was so much worse.

"Jaune!"

"I know!" He kept running trying to move faster. "Just keep running!"

She held his hand tighter and her flag closer, she couldn't drop it for some reason. She just kept it close to her chest as they ran. She could feel the monster breathing down her back, but with a sudden jerk to the right, Jaune pulled them from its path. Jeanne looked back to see the beast slam into a tree bouncing off of it completely unfazed. It's red eyes digging deep into her as it started to catch up again. The tears in her eyes were making it hard to see.

Another sudden jerk from Jaune pulled forced her around a tree, he pulled her into a large tree trunk. She was about to speak but his hand covered her mouth as the beast quickly went past them. Eyes widen she screamed into her brother's hands, luckily it was enough to muffle the sound. The Monster stopped as it looked around for its lunch, sniffing the air.

"Jeanne," Her brother whispered into her ear. "I'm going to lure it away." Unable to speak Jeanne could only shake her head. "I have too, I need you to go find help. Okay?"

She didn't even get a chance to speak before Jaune took off running towards to left. "Hey! Stupidhead I'm over here!"

The monster's head shot towards Jaune and took off after him, Jeanne with tears in her eyes took off too.

* * *

She sighed as she looked at the group. "Sorry, it's just… a really rough story to relive. You know?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see… Yang. Huh normally it would be Pyrrha, this is kinda new to her.

"Trust me, I get it." The blond bombshell spoke, pulling the blond knight into a half hug, shoulder to shoulder. "You stop if you want."

"No, it's far too late to stop." She gave a weak chuckle. "Plus it would be really lackluster, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I wanna know if they made it out alive!" Nora shouted she was deeply invested in the story.

"What, of course, they did you dolt!" Weiss scolded the redhead. "Jeanne is in front of us and we just met her brother yesterday!"

"Spoilers." Blake counter causing a few chuckles.

"So what happened next?" Nora leaned in.

"Well… that was the day I found out how headstrong I was."

* * *

Jeanne found herself chasing after the monster who was still hunting down her twin. When she was finally able to catch up, the sight put the most fear into her today. Her brother was backed into a corner, the stone walls of cliffside cut off any chance he had to run. The monster took a step closer toward him, but it suddenly stopped and turned its head towards her. Her body froze at its gaze, the rock fell from her hand as her grip weakened, she didn't even notice she picked one up or that she already threw one.

"Jeanne!?" She heard Jaune but the beast had stolen her full attention as she was slowly backing up, the monster took large slow steps toward her. She lost her balance on something making her fall onto her bottom. As the beast as right over top of her, it let out a large howl.

 _"I learned later that it was because Jaune stabbed it with a branch in its ear."_

The beast threw Jaune off it's back sending the boy sailing through the air, before looking down at Jeanne.

* * *

"Why was the Grimm so focused on you?" Nora asked.

"Because she was scared," Weiss answered solemnly. "Even if Jaune was scared too, he was able to push it down. Making Jeanne the more favorable target."

"I was useless that whole day." Jeanne looked down at her feet, shifting them slightly.

"Jeanne you were ten."

"So was Jaune," She looked at Ruby. "So being ten isn't much of an excuse when your younger brother was able to do something."

"No, it still is an excuse." Ruby moved in front of Jeanne so the pair could look eye to eye. "You were ten, no ten-year-old should have to go through that. You can not blame yourself for any of that."

"Plus, you don't know what could've happened if you didn't throw that rock. That Grimm could've just killed him on the spot, so for all you know, you saved your brother's life. I know that for sure because you both are still here, you're still here, Bestie-Leader-Friend." Jeanne smiled and gave a soft nod.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop?" Pyrrha asked her other side.

"Maybe after I finish this story, I can tell you all more another day."

* * *

The black beast stood over Jeanne, it's breath slamming into her face. The young Ruler kept trying to back away but the tree behind her stopped any progress. The monster pulled it's head back, her eyes shut on reflex as she heard a powerful bloodcurdling A roar. But even in her moments before death, she found it weird that the Grimm spoke.

Her eyes pop open to see the massive wolf looking away from her but still stood over top of her, she followed its eyes to see someone covered in darkness, only it's red eyes glowing staring over at her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The small beast took off, moving at a speed she couldn't off but out of nowhere the Wolf beast from no long over top of her and was replaced with… "Jaune?"

His clothes were torn and blood was dripping down his arm to his hand. She noticed he was holding a broken branch in his hands.

" _The rest is pretty much a blur, really."_

Jaune took off to the beast unleashing a nightmare scream, stopping before the Grimm he swung the branch only to be met with a monsters backhand, which sent him flying. Skipping across the ground he somehow managed to roll onto his feet and was back before the monster of darkness. The branch shattered into splinters as Jaune slammed it across its face.

Jeanne never knew that a Grimm could yell in pain. She watched as Jaune punched the monster as he no longer had his weapon, but the beast would hit Jaune back, sending him flying only for Jaune to jump back into the fight. The sight was amazing yet terrifying.

"Over here, the tracks led this way." She heard a voice come from behind her. "I think I hear the bastard that killed old man Kai!"

Looking over she saw too local huntsmen walk into the small clearing. Their eyes widen with fear.

"Oh shit, It's a Beowulf Alpha!" The first one yelled.

"What the hell is fighting it!?" The other, a woman, asked.

"Help him," Jeanne answered. The two huntsmen looked over to see her, the huntress quickly ran to her aid.

"Hey, this is the Arc girl right?" The huntress asked her partner. "That means!"

She was cut off as Jaune was slammed into the tree next to her, bark falling everywhere as his body hit the ground. The pair looked down at Jaune as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Kid stay do-" His head up revealing something that didn't look like her brother anymore. Blood dripping down his face covering both his eyes, mixing with his tears. His eyes glowed a burning red and the darkness shrouding his body, it was easy to mistake him for a Grimm. His eyes shot over to the huntsman who also stood in fear of the young boy, both his head shot towards the Grimm who was slowly prowling towards them.

 _"Everything happened so quick for me to see, but somehow Jaune stole the Hunter's weapons."_

Jaune rushed towards the Alpha, in his right hand, a spare about three times the size of his small body. In his left, a golden spear the same size. The beast pounced at Jaune only for its target to slam into it at high speeds, driving the monster into the cliff wall causing a large cloud of dust to kick up. A howl of pain and a howl of anger roared out at the same time.

Jeanne was about to call out for her brother but he beat her to it by jumping from the dust running toward her and the huntress who still hasn't recovered from her own shock, Jaune stopped and ripped the large spear from her hands just as the dust cleared. Jeanne stared at the monster, both it's arms spread apart as if he wanted a big hug as its feet hung away from the ground. The Grimm was no longer the monster. Jaune was. The blond boy yelled at he dashed at the pinned beast, the shadows following behind him.

* * *

"Jaune then drove the last spare into the Beowolf's chest, killing it." She looked around at her friends. "After that, he passed out, they said that he put the rest of his aura into that attack. Also, the three broken rib, two sprained ankles, and the bleeding didn't help either. But the pretty much ends the worse day of my life."

"Wow…" Yang was staring at her. "I don't know what to say."

"How do you think I felt when I had to tell my mom and dad." Jeanne chuckled. "I was grounded for two months, and they couldn't ground Jaune as he was bedridden, which was also for two months. His aura helped him heal but Mom wouldn't have it."

They all stared at her, but she just sighed and shook her head. "Guys, you don't have to worry about me, it was so long ago. I'm fine, and I didn't mind tell you all."

"Jeanne." Her twins voice got her attention. She smiled at the sight of him, getting up from the group and running over to him forcing him into a big hug. "Woah, what'd I miss?"

"Do I need a reason to hug you?" She asked.

"Normally." She gave him a strong pat on his arm, which he gave a rub. "Oooo you are stronger."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, believe it or not," She rolled her eyes already knowing he was about to be a smartass. "I'm new here and need to find my way around, plus it would be nice to hang out with my big sister for a while. I haven't seen you in months."

She smiled at him. "Sure."

* * *

After Jeanne left to spend some alone time with her twin the two teams ended up going back to their own rooms and pretty much returning back to their normal day. Besides one Ruby Rose, who was busy writing something down. Yang being the ever so helpful big sister she was had to step in to find any possible reason to tease her little cinnamon bun of a sister. Leaning over Ruby's shoulder and taking a deep breath, she mattered the catchphrase of every sibling pair.

"Whatcha doing?"

Ruby looked up at the blond before speaking. "Oh, uh, I'm just writing a letter."

"Oh, to your friends at Signal?" Ruby answered with a head shake. "Oh?"

"It's to Jaune." She looked back to the paper. "Even if I feel like he was wrong for what he was trying to do, It still wasn't right for me to say what I said."

The bombshell's eyes widen as her sister spoke.

"I mean, you've done many things that were similar and I wouldn't want anyone going around calling you a bad sister for trying to be helpful in your own way." Ruby tapped her pencil on the table. "And now that it is all over, I can also see Jaune's reasoning. He hasn't seen his sister in half a year only to come home and find out that she ran away, putting her life in danger at a school that he hates."

Yang knew she was right, if you replaced Jeanne with Ruby, she would've most likely been just like Jaune. Hell, she would be willing to fight all of Ruby's new friends now if it meant her safety. She let out a weak smile.

"Guess I'm a hypocrite…" It came out as a whisper. Ruby looked at her with a small Hmm only for Yang to shake her head. "So, why a letter?"

"I asked Weiss the best way to say sorry to someone but not having to look at them in their eyes… She said a letter." She avoided Yang's questioning gaze. "He… Uhh… He scares me."

"Is my adorable little sister, scared of the big bad hound."

"Yes, that's what scares me means." She looked down causing Yang to chuckle.

"Well, what's so scary about him?"

"… I guess the same reason why people are scared of you."

"Wha?"

"Yang, you've never seen yourself fight, but you can get scary in the ring." Ruby gave her a weak smile. "I'm not scared of you, because I know you'd never hurt me. But, Jaune…" Her eyes reached her feet. "I felt like Jaune wanted to hurt me, more than the rest of you, it was like he was gunning for me. I guess because I was the one who called him a bad sibling, but the way he looked down at me, with those glowing red eyes… I saw them in my dreams, Yang. Hate filled eyes, they were much worse than any Grimm I faced."

She took a small breath and looked back towards the paper.

"So I want to make things somewhat right…"

"Didn't you apologize yesterday?"

"That was more of a spur of the moment thing. After hearing him apologize, followed by Jeanne forgiving him, I couldn't help myself. This is so he'll know I truly am sorry."

"How were you going to give it to him?"

The little runt froze, she didn't get that far ahead. Yang reached over and rustled her hair.

"I'll give it to him," Ruby looked up at her and smiled, Yang had to smile back, there was no way she couldn't. She'd do anything for her little sister. Hmm… Did that make her guard dog too?

* * *

Pyrrha sat alone on top of the building, she enjoyed coming to this spot, not only did it have an amazing view of the sunset that was before her but it was also where She and Jeanne solidified their friendship. Where she got to watch Jeanne take a big step forward in her life from what Jeanne herself called it. After weeks and weeks of her pushing Pyrrha away from helping her, saying she had to do this herself, she didn't want help, she didn't want to be some damsel in distress. She wanted to be the hero, the person to save people, not to be saved by people. Pyrrha know understood a lot more where she was coming from. Just her having a talk with her young brother explained some much.

" _You're Strong. I'm shy, weak and always needed protection."_

The sadness she must have felt.

" _You was the only one strong enough to fight."_

The feeling of being left behind.

" _You had to sacrifice so much just to provide for us."_

The shame of being unable to help.

So many things piling up on her like that. Pyrrha never knew, Jeanne always carried a smile on her face. A ray of sunshine, that could help anyone find their way from the darkness. Jeanne was even able to save her. The lone champion never had friends growing up, or people she would count as friends. Only people who wanted to use her to farther their own means. So she came to Beacon, hoping fewer people would know who she was, in hindsight, coming to the most popular school wasn't a good idea if she wanted to hide in plain sight.

But even then, she found her, Jeanne Arc. A girl who couldn't find her locker, A girl who only knew her as 'the chick on a banned cereal in her household.' Pyrrha she would be the one to become her first friend. And she made it so.

But now with him here.

" _I will always believe in you guys, no matter what."_

What will happen now?

" _But… the same goes for Jaune."_

Would he take her spot?

" _Jaune is the strongest person I know."_

Or was she just a placeholder for him?

" _Deep down I know he can't lose."_

Would he go back to training her? Would Jeanne even need her anymore?

" _The strongest person I know."_

He was able to take out not only her team but Team RWBY as well, by himself with his bare hands. It took only one clean shot to knock her into the red. Jeanne didn't even think she could've won.

" _Yang, we need you to win!"_

She needed Yang. Pyrrha was on the same level as cannon fodder at that point, just had to soften him up for the real contender.

A sudden touch shocked her from her deep through, she turned to see a familiar face. Jeanne. No wait, the hair was far to short, and the face was too masculine… "Jaune."

"Hey, Pyrrha, right?"

"What are you doing up here?" She asked the male copy of her leader.

"Oh, I saw your legs hanging off the edge and came up to see if you were a jumper." He chuckled.

"That's not a funny joke."

"Right…" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. To two stayed in silence for a moment, it didn't appear like he was going to leave so she might as well.

"Did you… need something?" She asked, her tone was clear, she really didn't want him here. He could tell that much at least.

"Right, sorry." He looked around for a moment. "Uh… I just wanted to come and say… Thank you."

This was confusing to Pyrrha and the only words to come from her mouth was her standard catchphrase. "I'm sorry?" She tried to look him in the face but he was looking away.

"Thank you, for everything."

"I… still don't understand." What did he have to thank her for?

"You know… My sister." He still didn't turn his head but she could see his eye slightly looking at her. She gave him a confused look. He took a heavy sigh before facing toward the building edge. "For, you know, looking out for my sister and being her friend and stuff."

"I… Don't think I need to be thanked for that."

"I guess, but still," He looked off towards the sky. "Jeanne was so happy when we were hanging out earlier, she told me all about her time here and was gushing about all of her new friends."

"You all are able to give my sister something I never will be able too. You know?" He lifted his hood to cover his head, the wind up here was a bit chilly. "Being able to be her friend, to hang out and do stuff that only friends do."

"But, aren't you Jeanne's friend too?"

"No, I'm her twin." He looked down at her for the first time tonight. "That stops me from being her friend."

"… I don't see how."

"Because nothing will ever stop us from being twins." He invited himself to sit next to her. "If we fight, we will forgive each other. If we cry, we will come to the others aid. No matter what, we will have each other's back. Because that's how it's always been, I'm her twin."

"But you and all the others, you're all forming bounds, ones that could be broken or strength by the day. She can confide in you ways she couldn't with me, I normally would side with her, you are able to set her straight. If you get into a fight, it means so much more than it does with me, you might not forgive her. But if you do, it will make her a much better person. You all are able to help her grow so much."

Pyrrha didn't know she was staring at him until he turned to face her, forcing them to meet eye to eye.

"You've done so much for her, and I don't mean as a group, I mean you." He smiled at her softly. The smile reminded her of Jeanne so much but something was weird about it. "She was going on and on about you, Pyrrha is amazing, Pyrrha is always up by seven in the morning, Pyrrha has been training me one on one just about every day. It made me so happy to see her do that, and her face never lost her smile, and that's all thanks to you and the others. But I think it's mostly you, you are her best friend. So… Thank you, Pyrrha, it means so much to me that Jeanne met you."

Pyrrha was at a complete loss of words, luckily Jaune didn't seem to notice as he looked back up to the sky, the sun has fully set, leaving the moon in the sky.

"Can you do me a favor?" He didn't really wait for her to answer before he asked the favor but he looked at her again, but with such soft eyes, nothing like the man she went toe to toe with. They were so caring. "Just… Keep doing what you're doing." Pyrrha felt herself nod to his request.

"Also, you might want to head inside, your face is getting red and we wouldn't want you to catch a cold because I kept you out here." picking himself back onto his feet as Pyrrha felt her face, her cheeks were burning warm. She looked back seeing Jaune walking away backward. "But, yeah, thank you again, sorry for my awkwardness, I'm not used to… you know… Uhh, Bye?" He left the champion on the roof by herself.

"What… Just happened?" She placed her hand over her heart, it was pounding like never both. But, why was it pounding like this from him? He didn't do anything, he just said a few nice words.

And smiled.

He was only thanking her for hanging out with Jeanne, there was nothing to be thanked for.

Those eyes.

Plus she just hated the guy yesterday for everything he did.

Caring and Awkward.

"But, he's… He's!"

Jeanne.

"He's a boy version of Jeanne." Pyrrha put her hands back onto her cheeks and looked down off the building, a new problem now invading her mind. "What is wrong with me…?

* * *

 **Uhh… Hi… So imma be honest. This was going to be a One Shot, but I didn't expect that so many people to like it. But luckily I normally plan out ahead somewhat for everything I do, just in case I like it.**

 **But still, almost 250 followers, That's super crazy. But I'm really glad everyone liked it and I'm going to be taking my time making it, so I don't have an upload schedule.**

 **Thank you all for reading and for all the reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Classes were back in session at Beacon, and Jaune was about to make his grand debate as the new and technically only Teaching Assistant and groundskeeper. Funny how groundskeeper didn't mean the same as he first believed, it was just a better way of calling him school security and Grimm exterminator. Yup that's right, his job besides helping teachers were breaking up fights between kids his age and hunting Grimm, but now he got to do it somewhere he hated. Frankly, from what Miss Goodwitch told him, he's just taking most of the physical parts of her job. But he sucked it up like the grown child he was as he looked at the class before him, this was the bigger problem now. He looked over to Professor Goodwitch as she was about to introduce him to the class, it wasn't needed. It really wasn't needed, couldn't he be a shadow helper or something.

"This is, Jaune Arc," She did it. "He will be my new assistant for your combat classes, as well as handling other tasks around the school ground."

"Just for the record, Mr. Arc is the same age as most of you but he has been handling _Huntsmen's_ _business_ for many _years_ now." He knew why she had to say the words like that, it's because he just got his Huntsmen Licenses. But, hey, Ozpin made the deal to give it to him. He just took the offer. "Mr. Arc, do you have anything you wish to say?"

He really didn't. "I'm just here to help… So if you have any questions, Just ask." Yes didn't flub.

"Arc?" He heard a voice in the crowd, his eyes moved to a big dude in heavy armor. He well protected but slow. "As in that Arc?" He pointed right over to Jeanne, who was sat in her combat gear.

"Yes," He looked back at the guy. "She's my sister."

"Wow, you just as weak as her?" Jaune didn't like this guy.

"Mr. Winchester, I will not keep telling you to reframe from making those types of comment, soon I will just be writing you up and giving you detentions." The professor glared at the bulky redhead.

"I just wanted to make sure our new assistant teacher wasn't going to be lacking like the failure." His smug tone annoyed Jaune. "I didn't mean to offend him, Professor."

"Professor, I wouldn't mind giving a demonstration," Jaune spoke up.

"No." But was shut down quickly. "The last thing I need is someone getting hurt because of your lack of self-control. Understood, Assistant."

"Yes, Professor."

"You will help with advice only, for the time being, Mr. Arc." She ordered. "I've heard you've learned how to use plenty of different types of weapons."

"Yes, but only melee." He rubbed the back of his head slightly. "My father trained me to fight with anything I could get my hands on, but my go-to is swords and spears. They will be where I'm most helpful."

"Good to know." Her gaze went back to the class. "First up for today will be Rose Ruby vs Carmine Bell."

* * *

After about the sixth match, Jaune started to remember why he hated watching fights. Hell, he remembered after the first one. They bored him. Watching others fight was boring, but this one, this one was different. He took his eyes from the fight to look at the fighters aura, to his surprise, one of the fighters didn't lose a single point.

"Pyrrha Nikos…" He went back to the fight as he watched the fiery redhead dodged her opponent's slash by spinning over the blade as she threw her round shield into his face, stunning him. She was fast, powerful, flexible, she was really good at the time and shafting her weapon when she needed to. This confused Jaune slightly. "How the hell did I beat her?"

"Hmm?" He heard Goodwitch question.

"She's amazing, all around amazing." He kept his eyes on the match. "She might be on the level of a pro huntress, if only…"

"No, speak your mind."

"She's a show-off." The Professor raised an eyebrow at him, he could tell she already knew what he meant, she just wanted him to say it. "She should've beat him a while ago, but she's putting on a good show. I don't know if it's to make him feel better or she just doesn't notice that she's doing it, but this fight was over about three minutes ago."

She went back to the match but Jaune swore he saw a smile on her lips. From the few days he's known the lady, he didn't think she could smile, but working right under Ozpin would probably do that to you.

The sound of the fight ending with a buzzard ring gained his attention.

"That is the match." Glynda walked in between Pyrrha and… Clay. "Mr. Roland, you must work on your defenses, charging in non-stop is a good way to get yourself killed. As for you Miss. Nikos, Nice job." She looked towards me, to add more input. "Anything to add Mr. Arc?"

"Not, really." He looked to the boy first. "Clay, you have a great handle on your weapon, but when fighting someone faster than you, it's good to slow down and look for an opening."

He then turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, you need to stop showing off."

"I'm sorry?" That was a confused 'sorry' and not an upset one, he could tell that much. "But what do you mean?"

"You was dragging that fight out way longer than it should've been, not to mention some of your moments was more for show than practicality." She still looked confused, this caused him to sigh. "I saw that you had three chances to knock him out the ring, and five chances to follow up your attack with another to end the fight faster, but you either waited for him to make a move which you would dodge in a spectacular way or you waited for him to get his bearing before you followed up."

He rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"I'm not saying it wasn't a good show and the both of you did great, but if this was real life combat, things like that will get you killed."

"But we are just sparring."

"For now." Glynda stepped in. Oh, thank goodness. "Mr. Arc is correct, this may be sparring at the moment, but this sparring is training you for a real-life situation where your lives can and will be on the line."

The two gave her a slight nod.

"Alright next up-"

"Umm… Professor." She turned towards Jaune, he took a few steps forward closing the gap. "I would like to try in the next fight."

"Mr. Arc, I believe I already explained…" She saw the look on his face. "Who did you have in mind?"

"If she isn't tired from her last battle, I wouldn't mind sparring against Pyrrha." He watched as she entered her mind for a moment, she cupped the bottom of her chin thinking. Before she turned to Pyrrha with a questioning look. It was up to her know. Her eyes widen as she finally caught up.

"Oh! I don't mind at all."

"Okay then, Mr. Arc go get ready." With a nod, he left.

* * *

"So, got any clue to why your bro wanted to fight Pyrrha?" Yang leaned over to Jeanne who just gave a confused look. "I mean don't twins have the power to think what each other is thinking?"

"Yang, that is just a mind up thing," Weiss added.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked her partner, "Jeanne and Jaune have done it a few times."

"That's just them living with each other so long." Weiss rolled her eyes slightly, "Like how you can tell what will happen if you wake Yang up to early."

"Well? Jeanne?" Ren asked their leader.

"He's wondering why he won." This gained everyone attention as they leaned in closer. "My brother doesn't know anything about Pyrrha, besides the bits I told him when we were hanging out. He doesn't know her semblance or that fact that she's a champion fighter. So he's probably confused why we didn't win with her on our side."

"But, your brother is amazing."

"My brother can be an idiot, at times." Jeanne chuckled softly. "No matter how much he does, or how much good he can do. Jaune always thinks little of him."

"So it runs in the family?" Weiss said, Jeanne didn't take offense, she knows that Weiss speaks before thinking how it comes off.

"He was talking a lot of trash the other day for someone who thinks little of himself." Yang leaned back into her seat.

"That was a more of the heat of the moment thing, Jaune's whole personality changes when he gets upset." She looked around before looking down back at the floor where Pyrrha waited. "His semblance, it does stuff to his mind."

"What type of stuff?" It was Blake asking this time.

"I can't really explain it well, because it doesn't happen to me." She sighed. "But from what Jaune says, the madder he gets the more the world just slowly turns red, and all's he can see is the person he needs to beat."

Jaune was walking onto the stage and her eyes widen at the sight of him, he was in his armor, well part of it. He had on only his breastplate, gauntlets and greaves. The pure black armor had no shine to it once so ever. And in his hands resting on his shoulders was a spear that was just a little bit taller than him, The spear was fully black with hints of red on it. Mort Noire.

"Woah." She heard Ruby saw. "He's like a black knight."

She wasn't wrong. But she only knew the half of it now.

"At, Mr. Arc's request, there will be no ring out for this spar. But in exchange, whomsoever aura hits half first will be declared the loser." She explained the new rules. "Or both combatants ready?"

The two gave a nod and readied themselves for. Pyrrha covered herself slightly with her shield and had Milo in sword form, as Jaune leaned back slightly having his spear gripped in both hands.

"Begin!"

* * *

Jaune took the first step dashing at Pyrrha, Her eyes widen slightly almost forgetting how fast he was but he wasn't as fast as Ren. The spear slide off her shield, leaving him open for the two quick slashes to his chest, she quickly rolled out of the way as he swung the back end of his spear at her. But not quick enough to dodge his next attack, lifting her shield she blocked the three consecutive hits, each one siding her backward away from him.

She opened fire on Jaune once she stopped sliding, they didn't see her weapon transform at all. Jaune was moving in as he swung his spear blocking the bullets only a few getting past. Once he closed in Pyrrha was quick to dodge his spear, moving her head to the side. With a quick turn to her body, she moved out of the way of him slashing with the back end. Quickly back-flipping out of the way of his combo she gave herself a bit of space, only for him to invade it once more. He would not back down but she was able to keep up with him, She would steal a hit every now and again as she blocked and dodged his strikes.

Suddenly he did something she didn't see coming, he backed down. She got a chance to look at the aura meters. Her eyes widen slightly once again but she did her best to hide it. She only took him down by six percent. But before… he wasn't wearing his armor.

She looked at him to see that he was staring at his weapon oddly. He gave it a few good swings and stabs to the air before he planting it into the ground. Turning his gaze to her, he smiled.

"I had a feeling you would just stand there wait for me." Her eyes widen as he shot off to her, he swung a heavy left hook which she dodged by ducking him and slashing at his leg, which he lifted and shot out to her, she moved her head and arm just into to dodge the attack and rolled to safety. Firing potshots at him from Milo, Jaune turned into a wall using his gauntlets to protect his face and the rest of his body was already well protected, she had no openings like this. She soon heard a click and knew Jaune heard it too as he took off at her. His punches were quick and she was sure they were powerful, she could feel it each time she blocked with the shield, she couldn't let him land a good hit but he kept getting close, she was only able to dodge ever so slightly right before a new limb was coming at her. He kept getting closer and closer until she noticed.

She was getting winded. She had to get space from him but he wouldn't let up, how was he still pressing so hard. She couldn't even peek at the aura, she had to keep moving, dodging, striking whenever she could. She had to push him back!

She ducked under his backhand and slammed her shield into his chest, she had to focus. Plus and Plus. He went flying back from the slam, but he rolled right back to his feet and slide to a stop. He gives a small nod.

"I see what you're doing now." His left hand grabbed his right and was about to yank the heavy gauntlet off but the bell rang and he stopped. The class was over. Her eyes shot over to the aura meter to see that she knocked him down to 78% while she was still at 94%. She was going to give Akouo a good cleaning tonight.

"That ends the match due to time, in a real tournament setting, Miss Nikos would be the winner." Professor Goodwitch spoke. "Remember to practice with your partner because next time we will be doing Partners versus Partners, You are all dismissed."

Jaune pulled his spear from the ground as the Professor walked up to him. Whatever she said was lost on Pyrrha who was too far to hear her, but Jaune rubbed the back of his head and give a nervous laugh.

She liked that laugh.

No, she didn't.

She shook it off and made her way to the locker room.

* * *

"Wow, those two were amazing!" Nora cheered as they stepped out of the classroom. "I could hardly keep up with how fast they were moving."

"I know right, Jaune was really skilled with his spear!" Ruby quickly turned before Jeanne. "You think he'll let me check it out?"

"Yeah." She smiled at her. "Just use the power of the little sister puppy dog eyes and you could make him do just about anything."

"I'm just surprised Pyrrha was able to beat him," Blake spoke up as she was reading her book.

"Well, thanks to her semblance and her skills, it's no real surprise," Weiss stated the facts. "She was faster than him and more agile too."

"But, he was holding back." It was Yang who spoke, catching Weiss off guard.

"How so?"

"Jaune didn't use his semblance at all during their match." The blond explained and Weiss took a moment to think about it.

"She's not wrong," Jeanne spoke. "Well, I don't think he was holding back, but he didn't get angry at all. I think this was the first time in a while I've seen Jaune have fun in a fight."

"I'd count it as holding back." Yang looked to her fellow blond. "It's like Weiss not using her glyphs and Ruby moving slow on purpose."

"I guess, but I don't think Jaune will see it like that."

"Still, whenever I get my rematch, Imma force him to go all out." Yang punched her fist into her open palm. "And this time I'm going to beat."

"Me too!" Nora joined in. "I didn't even get a chance to fight him! It was so unfair!"

"Good luck with that you two." Blake turned the page to her book. "I'd prefer not to have another teenage girl swung into me."

"Oh, Jeanne!?" Ruby looked at her blond haired best leader friend. "Why does Jaune have more than one weapon?"

"Hmm?"

"I remember him saying the Crocea Mors was his, before you… Borrowed it. But he also has his spear."

"Oh, well." She started. "That's because we picked up our main fighting style from our Mother, she always used a sword and lance. She has been training us since we bugged her when we were seven, but after an incident on a mission, Mom couldn't be a Huntress anymore and she became unable to train us, so she passed down her weapons to me and Jaune. He got the sword, I got her lance."

"We then started to train for our father, but once I wasn't able to keep up with Jaune, Dad stopped training me."

"How are you supposed to keep up if he stops training you?" Nora questioned. "That's just dumb."

"It's because I couldn't unlock my aura." Jeanne looked down slightly.

"Why didn't he just unlock for you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, our dad unlocked ours," Ruby added on.

"Remember how Jaune unlocked his aura and took down a Beowolf Alpha?"

"He didn't." Yang's eyes widen with concern.

"He tried, a few times, Jaune had to step in to save me each time." She rubbed her arm slightly. "Once mom found out she put a stop to it, and with that, he put a stop to training me. Focusing on Jaune."

She looked down. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Yeah, we can talk about uhh… the tournament."

* * *

Pyrrha had just finished washing up and changing back into her school uniform. Leaving the locker room, she turned right and-

"You take just as long as Jeanne, huh."

She screamed. She turned with both her hands up ready to fight until she saw who spoke. Of course, it was Jaune, him and his big goofy smile, and laugh. Stop!

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." He apologized.

"It's… Fine." She let her heart settle from the jump scare. "Did you need something?"

"Not really." He just shook his head and smiled. "I wanted to say that was a good fight."

"Oh, thank you." She slightly returned the smile.

"Jeanne wasn't pulling my leg when she was talking about you." He started to walk down the hallway as she walked with him. "You do hit like a truck."

"Compared to how hard you hit, I think I equal out to a large house cat."

"I'm not that strong, that's just a lot of Jeanne's Hype." He rubbed the back of his head. He keeps doing that, just like how Jeanne waves and plays with her fingers. "Also don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your trick."

"Huh?"

"The trick that you did with my weapons and armor, it took me a bit to notice." He looked at her. "Is it your semblance or something?"

"Jeanne didn't tell you?" He shook his head to answer.

"She just told me you were a really good fighter, the best on your team." He looked back forward. "Other than that I only know small details, like how you secretly likes comics."

"She told you that!?" Her cheeks lit up.

"Well, she was rambling and it slipped out, so did a lot of other things about you and your team." He smiled slightly. "Nothing that I think is too embarrassing."

"It's weird as she hasn't spoken about you once until that day you showed up." She flinched slightly, that came out wrong, she didn't mean to sound rude. But he just chuckled, it was nice, stop that.

"Well, I'm not really much to talk about." He looked at her. "Just an overprotective younger brother, nothing too special."

"Don't you provide for your family?" It was less of her asking and more of her stating a point.

"I guess, I mean someone had to do it after dad went missing and mom couldn't work after her condition." He rubbed the back of his head. "But it's not really a big deal, I'm just doing what I have to do, y'know?"

He turned and noticed Pyrrha had stopped with her hands covering her mouth. It took Jaune a moment to understand why she stopped.

"Oh, I'm guessing Jeanne never told you about that." His chuckle was weak. "Oh, well it's not like it isn't my story to tell too." She didn't under her mouth but she took a few steps closer.

"Hey, don't worry about it, that was four years ago and it doesn't bug me." He looked away slightly as he spoke, she could see the bit of sorrow on his face. "So… I gotta go and talk to Ozpin about something, so I'll catch you later. Tell Jeanne I said hi."

With that the tall blond took his leave, Pyrrha still just standing there, staring at his back as he walked away. She didn't know what to do at this moment, did she talk to Jeanne about this. Did Jeanne even want to talk about it? Did Jaune want to talk about it? Did he have a harder time dealing with it, or did Jeanne. How would she even help? Her best friend had a really hard life, and she walks around with her big bright smile as if nothing was wrong. And here she was just worried that someone would know her name. Something from the back of her mind slammed right into the front.

 _"For, you know, looking out for my sister and being her friend and stuff."_

He said that was something he couldn't do like it was something he tried. He thanked her for what it felt like from the bottom of his heart, did he thank her old friends?

"… Did she have old friends."

" _Hell, you have seven more friends than I ever had"_

Her eyes widen slightly. She felt the pit inside her open up, she understood the pain of not having real friends. People who just wanted to use you or ones that just listened to their parents. But, what did they have as friends? She wasn't sure, but the way he made it sound… They only had each other.

" _I'm called Hound of Arc for a reason."_

Hound of Arc.

" _You're not a Mad Dog or Hound or any kind of Mutt!"_

Infamy.

" _Jaune, He's the strongest person I know, Deep down I know he can't lose,"_ Those words hurt Pyrrha but she remembered that Jeanne said more. _"He's not allowed to lose."_

He had to win. Because everything he loved counted on him winning.

" _Mr. Arc is the same age as most of you but he has been handling Huntsmen business for many years now."_

" _That was four years ago, it doesn't bug me."_

" _Fighting is the only thing you've done for the past ten years."_

" _He's not allowed to lose."_

" _This is my life, Jeanne."_

" _You can't keep sacrificing everything for us!"_

" _If only I was stronger..."_

She needed to go give Jeanne a big hug when she saw here… Nora must be rubbing off on her.

* * *

Ozpin sat in his office stood before him was one Jaune Arc, He knew Mr. Arc had a distaste for him. It was written all over his face. His arms were folded before him and his face was just glaring almost.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Arc." He spoke.

"Well you do pay me now, so it's not like I can no."

"True." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what do you need?" He watched as Jaune moved to the window, taking a look at the view.

"Just a small favor." He saw Jaune's eyes sharply turn towards him.

"The same kind of _Favor_ you asked my _Mother_?"

"… Nothing like that Mr. Arc, I wouldn't ask for anything like that after everything your family lost." He took another sip. "It's more of a favor for your sister."

This got his full attention.

"You are familiar with her friends on her sister team, Team RWBY." Jaune gives a nod. "Those girls for some reason seems bound to trouble. I would just like for you to keep an eye on them, you don't have to interfere with their lives, just keep a look out for them. It's all I ask."

"… Fine." His eyes moved back out the window. "Anything else?"

"Just for you to enjoy your time here at Beacon, Mr. Arc." Jaune left the old man after that.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug and looked down at the profile of the sibling pair. He let out a small sigh.

"Forgive me, Joan." He said to no one. "But your children are some of the best warriors we could ever find."

* * *

 **Heey… Me again, so to answer a few things. This is happening in Vol. 2 and a few things are different in the story, but I'm trying to keep it close to canon, Like Cardin is still a bully, Jeanne just stands up for herself now.**

 **Also, Jaune isn't just a copy of Cu or Lancelot, I do borrow a few themes from them, but Jaune (Hound) is more like what I think Jeanne (Fate) and Jaune (RWBY) would be as a Berserker class. The will the protect someone so bad, you forget about your own life. The drive to give your life for everything you hold dear.**

 **Also, thank you for all the Favs', Follows, and Reviews. It's like super crazy because I didn't think this would be so likable when I was writing it.**

 **Also, the plot is about to move forward so, Yay.**

… **Uhh, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeanne Diana Arc, she was brave but shy. She was strong but soft. Proud, but meek. She was an amazing leader, but a better friend. She was driven to always do better for herself and everyone else around her, but she never was able to think highly of herself even after she's earned the right. She was a beautiful girl even if she believed she was average at best. There were too many good things she could say about Jeanne Arc, and none of them were negative. Jeanne had some many traits that she found adorable, the way she giggled and tried to cover it with her fist. The way her bright blue eyes would widen whenever she something she found amazing. The soft snore she made when she was asleep. The way she rubbed through her golden-haired when she was frustrated. How she chewed on her pencil when she became focused when she was taking notes. The way that she slammed her head to the table and groaned in her sorrows.

"Why do we need history anyway!" The blond knight yelled in a soft voice.

"Because history is important for reason that you already know." Ren, who was reading his own book, answered.

"You're doing fine Jeanne." Pyrrha placed her hand on her shoulder, Jeanne gave her a small look as she turned her head to the side and a smile appeared on her face. Pyrrha felt her cheeks heating up.

"Thanks, it's just so much work." The world seemed to slow down as she picked her head back up and fixed her hair. Just the way she moved her hand along the side of her head pushing her hair back into place made a small flutter in the bottom of Pyrrha's heart. Which she was quick to shake off, turning back to her book. She didn't know what was going on in her head but even since Jaune showed up everything has been shined in a different light that was very confusing to her. But… She didn't hate the new light, her eyes slowly turned back to Jeanne who was reading the book before.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pyrrha asked.

"Are you able to take the test for me?" Jeanne asked using her wide blue puppy dog eyes, it almost worked too if it wasn't for.

"You already know that she can't." Thank you, Ren.

"Can she take it for me?" Pyrrha heard Nora from the other side of Ren.

"She can not." The two end pieces of the group groaned together.

"Wait…" Nora stopped as she had an idea. "What if..."

"Nora..." Ren tried his best to stop her before she started.

"We get Fearless Clone,"

"No..."

"To get us the answers on the test." She finished.

"Nora, No."

"Nora Yes!"

Pyrrha couldn't not giggle at Nora. "I'm pretty sure Jaune wouldn't do that for us."

"He would for our Fearless Leader!" Ren just shook his head.

"Nora, Jeanne wouldn't-"

"Hello, Jaune!" Jeanne spoke to her scroll as Ren fell right out of his seat. "I'm not bugging my favorite little brot-" Pyrrha could hear him speak slightly but wasn't able to understand him. "What, why would you think I wanted something… … Hey, I'm not any of those three, Plus I'm the ones who showed them that trick… … … No one said anything about cheating on any test… … You don't know me! … … Fiiine, I didn't want your help anyway." Pyrrha could hear him chuckling as Jeanne hung up.

"I'm guessing he said no?" Pyrrha asked with a smile as Jeanne face planted back into her book.

* * *

Yang was so glad she was able to get out of studying with Weiss, now she could do her most favorite past time.

Punching things.

The doors slide open to the training room just in time to see a training bot being slammed into another one. Her eyes drifted over to see the person who threw the poor bot, she was met with blond hair. She knew right away whom it belonged too.

"Hey, Puppy Dog." Jaune turned to look at her, he gave a small smile.

"You know Jeanne would probably yell at you if she heard you call me that." He gave a chuckle.

"Well, Jeanne isn't here, and you don't seem to mind." She walked over to the taller teen who returned the small. "So whatcha doing teach?"

"You know I'm not a teacher, Just a helper." He ducked the robot that had returned to its feet. It took a swing at him as it was still on attack mode. Dodging left then right avoiding the punches from the bot before counter-attacking with his own right hook, knocking the robot off its feet.

"Sweet moves, but nothing compared to me." She gave a teasing smirk.

"Well, you are a boxer." he shrugged. "End training program."

With his orders, the bots stopped themselves followed by walking back into the lineup along the wall of them. The only two people in the room were Jaune and Yang as surprising must of the students worked on their hand to hand, they normally had a weapon of some type so they would be in the armed training room as this room was made for unarmed training.

"Close, I am master of the Xiao Long Fighting Style of Butt-Kicking."

"Xiao Long did it take you to learn that?"

"Ha." She walked past her fellow blond moving over to the training bots. "Nice, but you're going to have to step your game up if you want to go toe to toe with the Pun Queen."

"I don't think I have in me." He took a sip from his water. "Puns are only fun when your hurt others."

"Don't I know it." She went to mess with the setting but stopped herself, turning back to look at Jaune, "Hey, wanna help we train? I'd be nice to practice with an actual person."

"Sure, those bots didn't take to much out of me." He placed his water bottle back down and stepped into the training mats as Yang did the same. She looked him up and down, this was the first time she saw him without any of his baggy clothes. Gone was his hoodie replaced with a tank top, showing off his guns. His very tone guns, not over muscular bodybuilder arms, no he had fighter arms. What really gained her attention were the scars on them, he wasn't covered in scars, but he had a few good ones, most looking like animal attacks.

"Showing Off, are we?" She got into her stance.

"You're one to talk." She was, Yang was also exposing herself a bit, The yellow tank-top she wore was slightly tight and little a bit of skin showing near the top to give her girls some air. Also exposing her tone arms, her shorts didn't help either, they reached just above her knees. Not like his were any longer. "So like are we sparring or am I coaching?"

"Quick spar should be good." She smirked as he put his hands up.

The pair edge closer slowly, one small step at a time until Jaune threw the first punch. Yang was quick to block followed by her own punch, missing Jaune's hand barely as he jerked it to the side. His arm shot-up grabbing her arm and with a twist to his body tossed her to the mat below.

"Oooh," She looked up at Jaune. "Didn't know you were a grappler."

"Can't just throw haymakers all day." He backed up and held his arm out for her, Yang was quick to accept. After a strong pull brings her back onto her feet she returned to her stance.

"Round two?" She was answered with him getting back into his stance.

This time she was the first to throw a punch, he dodged like before but he didn't dodge the body blow that followed, it was hard but nothing aura could handle.

"Nice," He threw three quick jabs each one she weaved out of the way of before feeling her feet swept from under her. Saved only by her quick reflexes as she flipped landing on her feet giving herself some space. "I didn't know you were acrobatic."

"A lot you don't know about me." She put her hands back up. "But keep this up and you might learn a bit."

"Who's the teacher again?" He smiled at her.

"Helper, you mean?"

The two went back and forth for about a half an hour, the pair of blondes now laying on the mat. Yang noticed her breathing was a lot heavier than his.

"How do you able to keep going for so long?" She questioned Jaune as he got back to his feet.

"Ever live in a house with five younger sisters who just ran all over the place?" He walked over to the benches grabbing their water bottles. "It builds great cardio."

"I have only one sister, and she's more than enough."

He sat back down next to her, handing her the yellow water bottle, which he happily took. H20 saves.

"Ruby, right?" He asked as she was taking a nice sip. "She's your sister?"

"Yeah, best sister ever."

"I have seven that says otherwise."

The pair gave a good laugh.

"So, Jeanne hasn't told us much about you other than the Hound stuff and you one v oneing an Alpha Beowolf." She took another sip. "But nothing cool, like whatcha scared of?"

"Are you trying to play 20Q with me?" He asked.

"How do you have no friends, yet know what 20Q?" She countered asked.

"Teen Dramas."

The sip of water slid nice down the wrong pipe as he answered chocking her up, after a bit of life-saving coughing she turned to him. "You watch teen drama?!"

"Yeah, they're enjoyable." He gave her a defenses look. "What do you look at?"

"Some type of compaction show is normally my jam."

"Like Vale's Shinobi Champion?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Sometimes, but I'm more of an Unholy Kitchen type of girl."

"Oh, I love Unholy Kitchen, Gorgon gets so mad at them!" Jaune leaned his head back and chuckled.

"Where's the Lamb Sauce!" The two blonds yelled together before laughing.

"Get out of my head!" They laughed again.

"Best line ever." Yang chuckled lightly as the two calmed, she watched as Jaune stood up and held his hand out for her once more today.

"Well, I need to get back to work." She took his hand and he pulled her up. "But it was fun training with you, Yang."

"Same, wanna do this song and dance another time?" She asked as she walked over to grab her belongings.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He gave her a smile.

"We can talk about other shows as I lay you on your ass." She could hear him chuckle as he walked away. She smiled as she opened her bag, her eyes opened slightly as she noticed something within it. "Jaune hold up!"

The taller teen stopped and turned as she ran up to him, a letter in her hand.

"You got mail, Puppy Dog."

"Wow, never got a love letter before."

"Ha, you wish." She handed him the letter. "It's actually from Ruby."

"Isn't she too young for me?" He joked, which got a good laugh out of Yang.

"You got that right buster," She smiled as he took it and opened it, it didn't take him long to read the full letter even if it took Ruby days to write the full thing. His smile said every but she still had a few more things to say. "I guess, I should say sorry too, can't let me little sister be the only adult."

She gave a small sigh before looking him right in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I got caught up and in the heat of everything and said some pretty harsh things. But, I did keep the worst of it to myself." She lightly rubbed the back of her head. "Thinking back on it, if the roles were reversed, I'm pretty sure I'd do the same thing you did. Damn sure would be ready to beat the hell outta Ruby's friends if it means keeping her safe."

"Well, you don't really have to apologize." She saw him slightly turn his head to the side. "I was the one in the wrong."

"You wasn't the only one." She walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Also, it's nice to see you opening up, you were a mess for those first few days. You used to try to find any way out of talking to us for too long."

"Yeah, well hang out with Nora for a few days anyone will break out of his or her shell." He gave a light shrug.

"Won't lie, kind of sad you didn't end up like your sister when she was making friends, It took Jeanne weeks to stop using cheesy one-liners and TV shows plots to try and make friends with us."

"Sorry to disappoint," He gave a small chuckle. "Well, next time I see Ruby, I'll thank her for the letter."

"What, no thank you to me?"

"Hmm… Nope." And with that, he left the blond.

"Heeyy, Jerk." She gave a small laugh as he waved bye, after he was gone she gave a small sigh as she had something else she had to do today. "Now to go see about Blake."

* * *

 **Hey, so yeah, This is a short fillery chapter. It used to be longer explaining my actions for the PvJ fight, but I didn't like** **them at all, they ruined the whole Show Don't Tell** **, so I scrapped it twice. And this is just something small as I work on the next one which is going to be long and hopefully good. Also as you can tell, I'm not the best with Filler.**

 **So… see you next time for this long behind chapter that I'm working on and a few other One-Shots I'm doing to keep my brain moving. Thank you and again, sorry about the short fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was the day, after confronting Blake about her problems, Team RWBY is preparing for their mission off in the world. Today they would infiltrate the White Fang, keeping them one step ahead of the horrible group of meanies.

"I didn't think that class would ever end," Blake spoke as she tightens the ribbon around her wrist.

"I know," Ruby jumps from her hanging top bunk. "Does everyone remember the plan?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." She explained to the group. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." It was Blake's turn to explain her role. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale," She give a pleased smile. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great!" The little two-tone haired leader cheered. "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A new voice cheered, the four teenage girls turned to see Sun Wukong hanging outside their window by his tail, the sight of the faunus caused the girls to jump back.

"Sun!?" Blake yelled the hanging blond boy with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What are you doing out there?" Weiss asked.

"Better, How did you get up there?" Yang countered her question with another.

"It's easy," He played it off as no big deal. "I do it all the time."

"You do what!?" Weiss was outraged.

"I climb trees all the time." Weiss wanted to say something but she held her tongue for now as Sun jumped into their room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation," She explained slowly. "As a team."

"Sorry, Sun, We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby apologize to the faunus.

"Well, that's dumb," He laughed, "You should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." He jabs his thumb towards the window, the four girls leaned out the only window to their room stacked on top of each other to find said blue-haired teen standing near the window looking down. He noticed the girls looking at him and smiled.

"Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" The leader of the team asked.

"I have my ways." He took one last peek down before turning back to the girls. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

After climbing through the window and being unable to get the two boys to back down from going, the girls made a few simple changes to the plan, now giving both Blake and Yang a partner, much to Weiss's dismay. The teams were off.

* * *

"Wow, I forget how big the tower is up close." The young said looking up at the Transmit Tower in awe, her big eyes widening even more.

"We were just here a few weeks ago," Weiss looked at her leader.

"I know, but It's just so awesome." An idea popped into her head. "Imma take a picture!"

Pulling her scrolls from her skirt pocket, she was a bit too fast for her own good, stumbling with the phone, dropping it. The tough little device skipped a few times before stopping in front of someone, who bent over picking it up.

"I think you drop thiiiiiiiii-" The person froze as Ruby got a good look at her. A redheaded girl in a green dress.

"Penny?!" Ruby rushed over to the redhead girl. "What happened to you!? After the fight, you just disappeared."

"I-i-i-i don't know who you are talking about." A small hiccup comes from her. "You must have me confused with someone else." Another hiccup. "I need to leave."

The redheaded girl quickly turned away from the girl making her way to a staircase.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby took off after Penny.

"W-wait!" Weiss tried to stop her leader but it was far too late, she could only roll her eyes and complete their main mission as she turned to the CCT and made her way in. Ruby was able to catch up to the redhead.

"Penny, Wait! It's been weeks!" She slides down the railing to pass the girl. "Penny please, Those people we were fighting at the docks are really bad people, what happened to you that night, did they hurt you?"

Penny was still in a panic slightly pacing back and forth.

"Penny, please, I'm your friend, I want to help you." Ruby pleaded. Penny looked side to side slightly taking notice of the people nearby.

"It isn't safe to talk here." She whispered into Ruby's ear before pulling her away.

* * *

Weiss stood on the elevator working on her smile waiting to get to the top floor, going through about three or four of them before picking none of them. It just felt stupid and wrong. With a ding, the doors slide open allowing the white-haired girl to step off on to the communications room. The room was busy today, most likely all the students from other schools calling home to their families. Weiss made her way to the front desk where she was greeted but a woman.

"Hello and welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I need to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, Please." She requested.

"Yes, If you head to terminal three, and I'll patch you through."

"Thank you." Weiss made her way over towards the terminal. She got a small look around seeing a few people talking at their own terminals, it didn't take her long to find her seat before her monitor, she pressed the button and a woman appeared on the screen.

" _Thank you for calling the At-"_ She cut herself off as she noticed who she was speaking too. "Oh! Miss Schnee, Good Afternoon. I could patch you through to your father is you like?"

"No, thank you." Weiss give a polite smile.

"Are you sure, I believe your sister, Winter, is also here."

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered one last time before moving on with her main goal. "Actually I was wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

She placed her scroll into the terminal, the woman looked down and an eyebrow rose slightly.

"I see… Ma'am, there are some sensitive documents on this list." She looked back to Weiss. "May I ask what this is for?"

"It's for a school project." She said simply.

"Ma'am… I don't think I can give you any of this." The worker explained.

"Is any of it classified?" This got the woman's attention as her eyes widen slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Anything on the list, is it classified?" Weiss asked as she went over the list herself.

"Well… No, Ma'am."

"Then I see no reason why allowing me to use it for a school project would be a problem." Weiss give her a small smile. "Unless… There is a reason why you are trying to prevent me from getting a good grade?"

"Not at all, Ma'am!" She typed a few keys before Weiss's scroll lit up downloading the data. "Sorry about the minor inconvenience, Miss Schnee, Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you, you've done more than enough."

"Well… then, have a wonderful day Ma'am." The lady gave the brightest smile that she could.

"You as well." Weiss hung up and her smile dropped, she felt horrible doing that to the woman, but they needed the data, and she shouldn't get in trouble for giving it to her. She hoped.

* * *

After catching up to Penny, Ruby was able to get the Redhead to talk to her just not near the CCT. She was told to meet up with her in front of a small cafe a few blocks away from the Tower. It didn't take long for the redhead to appear.

"Penny, what happens to you that night, you just disappeared." The young leader asked. "Did they kidnap you?!"

"No! Nothing bad happened to me..." She looked down slightly. "I've never been to another kingdom before, so I chose to wander off for a bit sometimes. My father wasn't too happy with me when he found out. My father isn't a bad person, he just worries."

"Trust me, I understand."

"I was also asked never to talk to you… Or Weiss… Or Yang, or Blake… Or anyone really." She gave a short sigh, "That also forced my team leader to keep a watchful eye on me."

"Geez, he was that mad at you?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father-" The sound of a crowd's 'ooo' cut her off.

As they reached the corner of there was a large crowd displaying Atlas bots with two large cases behind them, as a hologram of General Ironwood spoke to the crowd.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The hologram of Ironwood asks to the clapping audience as the drones bow in a slightly sluggish form.

"But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting..." The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "The Atlassian Knight-200!"

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood markets the robots as they flex and pose as a demonstration. Ruby was amazed by the sight, the weapon junkie in her was showing. Penny, on the other hand, was slowly backing away, but she noticed another redhead looking towards her, her eyes widen as she turned to run. Ruby snapped from her daze as she heard Penny take off followed by a voice yelling.

"Penny!"

Ruby was right after the girl and she could hear the footsteps of the person right behind her. She suddenly heard the horn of a car screaming and a voice yelling, "Sorry!" She tried to take a peek back but couldn't as she had to keep her eyes on Penny who turned down an alley.

"Penny, Stop!" Ruby heard the person behind her, it sounds like she was losing him. Good, as she was catching up to Penny. She noticed a stack of crates stacked on top of a random platform, with her quick thinking she whipped out her weapon in it's melee form and slashed the legs dropping the crates to block the path as she sped past them.

"Oh no, that looked expensive!" She heard his voice, he was still on their tail.

She didn't know who he was but if Penny was running from him he had to be bad news. She saw Penny was about to pass a small side alley in the alley, kicking in her semblance she jumped onto the wall running along it for a moment before dashing forward landing on a wall right next to Penny, "Hang on!" and with one strong push with her legs she scooped up Penny and flew down the alley. The wind blowing past her face made it hard to keep her eyes open, and Penny wasn't helping, why did she weigh some much.

"Can't. Keep. It. Ugh-!" She hit the ground just as they reached the end of the alley causing the two girls to skip across the ground Penny slowing to a stop before Ruby leaving her on the sidewalk as Ruby flew right into the middle of the street. Her body felt a bit sick after doing that, this had to be how Jeanne felt on an airship. The sound of a horn screaming at her forced her to turn as she trying to get back onto her feet, to see a truck rushing towards her. She let out a gasp, her arms shot up to protect her with the good that that would be. A force knocked her to the side out of the truck's path, she looked to see Penny now before the raging truck.

"Penny!" Said girl lifted her hands just as the truck slammed into her causing it to almost jack-knife off of her. She held onto the Track to stop it from flipping before gravity forced it back to the ground. "Wha…."

A crowd slowly started to build up from the sight, just the idea that a small girl like her was able to stop a massive track blow their minds. A lot of people didn't even know aura was a thing, but this even shocked Ruby as the only person she knows able to do this would be Yang, Maybe Jaune if he is able to go blow for blow with her. Penny bumping into her forced her from her own mind as she ran off after her. Reaching the end of the last alley of this long chase, Ruby found Penny pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Everything is fine." She hiccuped. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Penny, what is happening, how did you do that?!" She ran over to her friend.

"Everything is fine, I don't want to talk about it!" She backed away from the caped girl still in a panic.

"Penny, I want to help you, but I need you to tell me what's wrong," Ruby spoke with a softer voice, trying to defuse at least a small part of the problem.

"You wouldn't understand."

"We'll never know unless we try." Ruby took a step closer. "I'm your friend, you can trust me."

"Y-you're my friend." Ruby give her a soft nod before Penny slowly revealed her hands showing that flesh has been torn off but no blood, just a shiny interior. "Ruby… I-I'm not a real girl."

"… Oh." Ruby's eye widens by the sight. "I think I might need you to explain more."

"Most girls are born, but not me… I was made." She looked at her own hands. "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura."

The redhead's face saddens as she looked away. "I'm not a real person."

"Yes, you are." The sudden answer caused Penny to look at Ruby who was taking her hands and smiling at her "Just because you have nuts and bolts and not the squishy guts like me, doesn't mean you're not real. You're standing right in front of me."

"I… Um… You are taking extraordinarily well." Penny leaned slightly closer to Ruby to see if she was feeling well.

"That's because I'm your friend." She placed her hand over Penny's chest. "You're not like those things back there, you something they'll never have."

"Breast?"

"No!... A heart and a soul. Like you said, you have aura, only people with souls can do that." The two smiled at each other. "Trust me, I can feel it."

"Oooooohhhh, Ruby!" Penny wrapped the girl into a big bone-crushing hug, swinging the poor leader back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have."

"Crushing! Crushing!" She was quick to let go of Ruby who was rubbing her arm. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower."

"Which is why you really shouldn't run away from your Team Leader." Ruby and Penny both turned to see the Redheaded teen as was leaning on a wall catching his breath.

"Oh, Shirou!"

The male redhead groaned as his hand reached up to his forehead. Ruby was able to get a better look at the teen. His redhair was short and spikey and was in a plain white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

"Why were you running from me?" He moved over to the robotic girl. "Also you know your father won't be happy about you giving out your secret all willy-nilly."

"… I know." Penny looked down.

"But I guess he can't be mad about something he doesn't know about." Shirou gave her a smile. "Right?"

Penny's eyes lit up at the smile. "Right!"

"So who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh, This is Ruby Rose." Penny pulled Ruby slightly closer. "She is the first friend I made in Vale and is my new best friend ever, of all time."

Penny was suddenly next to Shirou. "Ruby, this is Shirou Emiya, My team leader and my boyfriend!"

"W-"

"I am the only boy that is also her friend." Shirou was quick to correct.

"Oh."

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby." Shirou held his hand for the shorter girl.

"Same." She took his hand and give it a shake. "Why were you chasing us?"

"Because someone wanted to run off and explore the city on her own again," She looked at Penny who gave an innocent hum. "I need to get her back to the rest of the team before I'm yelled at."

He reached over and took Penny by the hand. "I guess we also have to come up for a reason why this happened, I'll think of something."

"Sorry, Shirou," Penny said as he started to lead her away. "Goodbye, Ruby, Oh I cannot wait to see you again."

"Bye Penny!"

* * *

The Den was ready to open its door for the evening, the bar was clean, the dance floor was prime, DJ Kuma… Looking good. Things were looking up for Junior, The twins were back to their tip-top show, Roman hasn't bothered him for months, and he would never ever have to see that blond girl ever again.

"She back!"

Spoke just a little too soon.

Two of his men held the door but they suddenly exploded open and stepped in the Blond nightmare, well it's much better than the scary mute.

"Guess who's back!" The blond came in with a huge smile only to be met with about ten guns pointed right at her. "You remember me!"

"Stop, stop, everyone stop!" Junior ran over calling off his boys. "Blondie, You're back… Why?"

"You owe me a drink, Mr. Man." She walked past the armed guards heading towards the bar, leaving the blue-haired boy to his own devices.

Junior gave a heavy groan. "Everyone back to work."

After getting his boys to stand down, Junior met the terror sitting at the bar, who was looking down the menu.

"So, what do you want Blondie?"

"Oh, you know, a drink, a bit of info, the norm." She gave him a smug smile. "Where is Torchwick?"

"I don't know, and if I do you'd have to pay, ya' know?"

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!?" She slammed her fist onto the bar.

"It means I don't know." He slowed down each word. "I haven't seen Torchwick in months after he took my guys and they didn't come back."

"And you didn't look into it?"

"No point, I know where they are." He shrugged. "Just can't do anything about it right now."

"So you're telling me, a guy that knows everything about this city, doesn't know something doesn't know something about this city?"

"Yup."

"Bull, you're hiding something, you better tell me Or-"

"Or, what are you going to do trash my club again?" He crossed his arms. "Cause this time I'm just going to call the cops this time."

The two glared at each other for a moment, trying to pressure the other to back down.

"Fine, let's go." Yang stood from the bar, her eyes still locked with Juniors, "But if I find out your lying."

"You'll what? Get arrested?" Yang let out a growl.

"Hey, buddy you got a problem?" The small commotion got the attention of the two breaking their deadlocked glares to see the sight of Neptune being held up by his shirt by come blond haired chick.

"Nope! No problem at all, I was just saying how lovely you and your sister look." He tried to defuse the problem.

"Don't try that flirting non-scene with me!" The blond yelled.

"Sister, you really need to calm down." Her sister spoke up.

"And you need to put my friend down, Now," Yang added to the blond party.

"Oh, looking for a brawl, Blondie?" Now that Yang could get a closer look, she could see that the two blonds we're twins. The angry one was in a pair of super short shorts, a white tube top and a red leather jacket to top it off. Her hair was a wild pony, green eyes glaring at her. Not with hate but joy ready for a rumble.

"Oh, my god you're beautiful!" The other one appeared into Yang's view. Being twins the two looked perfectly the same beside the hair and outfit. Her hair was up nicely in a bun with a red ribbon tied in it, her outfit was at least better than her sisters. A red mini dress with slight black trims. "Just look at you, perfect purple eyes, or more of a lilac. Mmm, your body type is just divine, A nice ample chest, and golden long locks."

"Uhh..."

"How foolish of me, I never asked your name, But it's only right if I give mine's first." She took a big leap back with a spin, she stopped with one leg in front of the other. "My name is Nero Pendragon, and I'll be your date for this evening."

Everyone stared at the girl for a very uncomfortably long moment. Yang's face was bright red from everything that just happened.

"Teach me, oh Wise One." Neptune was on his knees before the Bun twin.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Of course, I will, anyone willing to learn the ways to Woo a Woman is welcomed to learn under my wing."

"Oh my god, if you use another W word I will slap."

With another spin, Nero stood beside her sister. "Let me not forget you Sister, This is Mordred Pendragon, my younger and rowdier sister. You may call her Mo."

"If you do, I will hit you… hard."

"Don't be that way Mo."

"Shut up!" Mordred yelled as she grabbed Nero by her collar pulling her away towards the bar. "You're starting to piss me off."

"Neptune we're leaving." Yang already had Neptune by the back of his jacket pulling him towards the door. He was reaching out for Nero, as Nero was reaching out for Yang.

"Noo, I have so much to learn from her!/Nooo, She's my date!"

* * *

"This is the place." Sun looked at the warehouse Blake led him too, it seemed like a place an organized group of bad faunus would hang out. He noticed a guard standing out at the front door, he was dress in normal everyday clothes but he wore a mask to cover his eyes. The pair moved into a line of new recruits as Blake handed him a mask.

"I don't get it." He spoke as he placed the mask over his eyes. "If they think they are doing the right thing, why did they hide who they are?"

"It's a symbol." She started to explain as she looked down at her mask for a moment before placing it on. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, So we donned the face of real monsters."

"That's stupid." Sun blurted out. "That's like someone calling me dirty so I go run around in the trash, it's not really helping anyone either."

He found Blake looking at him, so his hands shot up in defense. "Sorry."

"No." She said, he assumed she was glaring like normal. She wasn't. "I agree with you… It's why I never wore mine. It's why I hate wearing this one."

The group of newcomers was all grouped up in the middle of the warehouse as they were led in, members of the White Fang soldiers stood on the sideline. Most likely for protection and also to show off how cool it could be, Sun had to guess.

"Thank you all for coming!" A gruff deep voice spoke over a mic, his voice forced everyone to quiet down. "For those of us that are newcomers, allow me to introduce a very helpful comrade of ours! And I can assure you, he is a strong key to helping obtain what we have all fought for, for far too long."

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman Torchwick wanted onto the stage followed by a short girl in an outfit just like his but more ladylike, and very out there hair made of three colors. But also behind him was a woman dressed in a green and black dress, green being the theme color. She also had long black thigh high boot. Her hair was long and blond, with green dyed at her bang. Resting on top of her head with a pair of cat ears and also a cat tail sticking out from behind her.

"I've never seen a Faunus with two traits." Suddenly he felt Blake grab his arm with a small yank.

"We need to leave." She whispered into his ear, her eyes were locked onto the blond and green. He could hear Roman talking in the background and the crowd getting rowdy.

"Woah, what's wrong you know her?"

"Yes, very well. She will easily spot me out in this crowd if she looks even remotely my way." She was doing her best to hide her face and back away but the crowd started to push the pair forward. Looking forward, he saw that Torchwick just unveiled an Atlas Mech. "Oh no."

"How did they get their hands on something like that?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, but they found a way and everyone could be in big trouble if that thing is let loose." Blake looked back towards the stage and froze, she couldn't see the eyes but she knew that a pair of green eyes glaring at her. She couldn't hear her but she knew she was growling. "We need to go. Now."

The green-themed girl bumped Torchwick's arm gaining his attention, She pointed right at Blake. His glare she could see.

"What's the plan?" Sun waved nervously.

Blake looked around for a moment before pulling out her sword gun. "Not all Faunus can see in the dark." She fired two shots into the junction box, causing the lights to flicker before shutting off as the crowd panicked from her firing off shots into it.

"Sun the Window!"

"Stop them!" A female voice yelled out. "And take the girl!"

"If you don't want to die, you better move."

A screeching noise filled the warehouse, followed by the sound of gunfire. Suddenly the hunters in training crashed through a window near the top of the building, landing on the ground below just took run away as fast as they could. And for good reason as I giant mech broke through the building giving chase.

The undercover pair jumped to the rooftops to keep away from the Mech, the giant metal beast was knocking cars from its path and tearing down street lights just by moving forward.

"We got any-" He leaped from one building to another. "You know like- Back Up?!"

"Working on it!" Blake was trying to make a group call on her scroll, but running, jumping and pressing buttons was not the easiest thing to do when you did them all together. But she was able to pull it off. "Everyone, if yo-"

"Heeeeelp!" Sun yelled cutting her off. "Giant robot! We're being chased by a giant robot!"

" _Oh, I'm not missing this."_ They heard Ruby's voice.

"That Torchwick is in it!" Sun looked back at the Mech. "But it didn't like eat him or anything! He controlling it!"

" _Where are you guys?"_ They heard Yang ask as leaped from another roof.

"Heeelp!"

 _"Well, that was easy."_

" _Hang on!"_

* * *

"Why is he still chasing us!?" Sun looked back to see Roman plowing cars from his path, as the pair stood atop of speeding cars. During the chase the two found themselves on the highway hoping he would stop, he didn't.

"Come on!" Blake yelled as she kept pressing forward, leaping from one car to another, Sun following right behind.

Yang and Neptune chasing Torchwick on her bike, dodging and weaving between the cars. "We gotta slow it down!"

"Got it!" Neptune whipped out his rifle taking aim at the Weaponize Giant. But it looked like the Torchwick noticed too. The arms of the Mech started to swing wildly throwing nearby cars into the air, horns blazing as Yang's eyes widen. "Hold On!" She ordered as she turned her bike quickly to dodge the falling cars, as Neptune tired to hold on the best he could. Once they reached the point where the raining cars stopped Neptune readied himself.

"I got an idea." Spinning his rifle allowing it to transforms into its Guandao mode, before taking a deep breath and reassuring himself. "Okay, you can do this. You're the man, I'm the man."

Once Yang was close enough Neptune took a giant lead towards the Mech stabbing it in it's back. His hands held tight to his weapons but his feet couldn't cling so well as he swung around like a flag in the wind. Ahead of them, Sun watched his best friend swing around.

"Neptune I'm coming!" Sun slammed his palms together glowing a golden aura summoning two aura clone before him, both leaped from the truck crashing into the giant robot breaking into a blinding light followed by Sun leaping to attack. With a strong shift, Neptune was thrown from the metal beast back right into his leader sending them both off the overpass.

"Sun!" Blake called out. _"Blake, I'm in position."_

Far ahead of the group stood Weiss on the yellow lines of the road, car's flying past her as she stared down the stolen Atlas tech. She didn't know how they got their hands on it but she knew they had to stop it. She waited for the last car to past her and with a turn, she plunged her sword into the street freezing the ground over just as the Mech was about to past. The beast completely lost it's footing forcing down it fall and slide off the overpass, falling down the ground slightly empty ground belong. Only slightly because Ruby was waiting at the bottom for it.

* * *

Team RWBY formed together as the Mech got back to its feet.

"Freezeburn!" Ruby quickly ordered before Torchwick could make the first move. Both her and Blake jumped back as Yang leaped high into the air and Weiss did her spin before stabbing her blade into the ground freezing it over once again just for Yang to slam into it causing a large smoke screen. The large mecha moved slowly in the mist, it's Laser Tracking Systems activated as the girls moved around in the fog. The Mecha fired twice, trying to hit the hidden girls, but the red themed leader made it simple as she rushed the mech cutting at one of its LTS. "Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss appeared from the mist attacking the legs of the Mech with their blades forcing it to back away to not allow them to cut anything important. Weiss took this opening to stab the front LTS before back away into the mist with Blake. Suddenly rocket pod opened on its shoulder sending the hailstorm of rockets, the pair was quick to dodge each one staying just out of the blast zone, until a blue blast knocked Weiss away from Blake.

Even after the blow, Weiss was still able to see the rocket pods opened again, she places a glyph under Blake just as she hit the ground with a thud. "Ugh! Blake!"

"On it!" Blake felt the world around her slowing down as the Mecha sent another volley of rockets towards them. With great speed and a bit of dust, she slashed at the air firing a purple dust slash, slice one rocket in two. Followed by another and another until she was combing sending dust slashes destroying all the rockets. Just for Ruby to speed past her.

"Ladybug!" She slid under the Mech to be on its backside, the pair sped past it crossing paths slicing at its legs, before going back and forth over and over, forcing it to look down and Fire. The pair jumped, dodging it. The Mecha turned to find them only for a gun to be stabbed into its arm with a ribbon tied to it, with a strong tug, Ruby and Blake flew slicing its arm clean off as they pasted it. Staggered the Roman didn't have time to notice that Yang running up behind him and Jumping onto the back of the Mech unloading into it. The Mecha jumped back as Yang was beating on it, slamming her through two columns holding up the highway, embedding her into a third one. The Mech turned facing towards Yang transforming his last arm from gun mode to fist mode, slamming it down onto her and through the column.

* * *

"Yang/Sis!"

She could hear their voices but her ears were ringing. She had to get up, no time for waiting. Her body hurt, a lot, but it didn't matter. Not right now anyway, She was too pissed to care. The ringing slowly stopped, good. Her hands shot up catching the giant metal fist completely stopping it in its tracks.

She would show this guy not to mess with her. She let out a growl as she looked up at the Mecha, the growl quickly turning into her warcry as she cocked her fist back and slamming it into its fist firing her shotgun into it blowing it whole arm off into scrap. Suddenly the Mecha's foot shot forward smashing into her sending her flying towards her Team.

"Bumblebee!"

She heard Ruby call out, she knew what that meant. Looking around she found Blake's gun flying near her, reaching out and grabbing it, she felt herself come to a snag. Twisting her body to land on her feet she took off in an arc heading back to the Mech. She was going to punch Torchwick right dead in his mouth. Firing off a shot to pick up speed she swung at the Mecha missing just a little.

"Iceflower."

She kept moving, she knew this plan. She had to go faster, she had to hit harder. Unloading with each skip she saw the Mech coming into view, frozen it place thanks to Ruby and Weiss. She cocked her arm all the way back, the drag of the wind wouldn't stop her nothing was going to stop her. She yelled as her fist slammed right into the cockpit, the blow knocking the Mecha into pieces, breaking it like a toy. Even though she was flying past, she noticed Torchwick rolled back to his feet and dusting himself off.

"I just got this cleaned… Hm?" He looked up at them as Yang joined her team, his words just pissed her off more. She fired a round at him, hitting… a pink parasol. Some short girl wearing an outfit close to his blocked the shot. Her pink and brown hair stood out the most, besides her smug smile. "Ladies, Ice Queen," Weiss didn't take kindly to that. "It's always a pleasure. Neo if you would."

The little shrimp gave a bow. Yang let out a small growl just before… a black mist shot past them with an unholy roar, it threw a spear at the villain pair, shattering them into pieces. Her eyes widen but her attention turned to an airship leaving with Torchwick on it.

Another roar filled the air just before the sound of an explosion. Yang saw everyone was looking at the person, they all knew who it was, but why was he here.

"Jaune?"

* * *

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked over to Jeanne who was looking at him. "Yeah?"

"So you weren't paying attention." She rolled her eyes. "The dance, are you coming?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm working it, so I guess."

"You got a date?" She asked.

"Do you?" The pair laughed. "I'm pretty sure it's completely illegal for a teacher to date a student."

"One, you're not a teacher."

"Helper."

"Two, you're younger than me, I'm pretty sure you're allowed to have a girlfriend. And the cops can't say anything about it."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. "Do you have a date?"

"No, but I got training to do before this topic turns on me." She ran away with a light jog. "Bye, Jaune!"

"Coward!" He shook his head and turn to finish his patrol of not really doing anything and getting paid. He wouldn't lie, taking Ozpin's money and not having to really work most of the time was great. Keeping the forest clear was pretty much just training, stopping the fights was… a pain but the fear of Goodwitch punishing them was really all he had to say to get them to stop. And helping in class wasn't too hard, he pretty much just did the heavy lifting and aiding them when they needed it. And lastly, his patrols were just going for a walk. It was nice.

He also had to look after the Problem Team, aka team RWBY, but they didn't do anything really. Ruby was just a ball of fun with a tough little cookie hidden within. Weiss was… fine, a little mean at times but fine. Blake was quiet. And Yang, well she seemed like a problem child, she's almost been in about ten fight since Jaune started to work there, but she was never really the start of them… fully anyway. She also didn't hurt anyone yet, just gave them a good scare. Speaking of RWBY he was pasting their dorms. He looked up to see a Faunus hanging out near their window from a nearby tree and a blue-haired kid moving closer to their window by climbing up.

"Jeepers Creepers I think I see some Peepers." He made his way to the inside of the dorm before Yang killed somebody.

Jaune soon found himself outside of Team RWBY's door ready to knock on it. But a voice stopped him. "Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone got the plan?"

He sighed. Guess he was going to do some tracking.

* * *

Jaune stood atop a building after following Blake, she was the last member of RWBY he followed. First was Weiss and Ruby, Weiss went into the CCT, so no real trouble to get into there. Ruby, on the other hand, met up with a friend of hers who she seemed surprised to see, it felt wrong to eavesdrop on that so he didn't. Next up was Yang, she was the likely troublemaker, and like a troublemaker, she went into a club. The door guards seemed to know who she was as she had a very unwelcoming welcome with the door being slammed into her face and then kicking open. But everything seemed to calm down quickly, so he left her alone. So that left Blake, Jaune didn't know what type of trouble the book reader of the team would get into but it looked like a rave. A Faunus only rave it appeared to be because he hasn't seen one human insight, and the mask kind of made them look like Grimm, weird, but he could see how that could be trending. There are Grimm plushies and stuff.

He's done the same thing as the other girls he would give them ten minutes and if they didn't do anything wrong he would leave them to their own devices.

He heard two popping noises from the inside and the lights turned off, guess the party was getting started. Suddenly Blake and Sun jumped from a window and took off running down the street. Weird Party. A Giant Mecha then crashed from the building chasing after them. Wrong party!

He pulled the folded spears on his back transforming it into its turn form. He was about to take off after the mech but something came into view in the corner of his eyes. A Faunus taking off after the group, she was also wearing a Grimm mask with a bow on her back. Jaune was quick to follow.

Jaune was able to catch up to the blonde Faunus, she was stood a top with her bow drawn back fully and arrow at the ready.

"Blake, I don't know why you betrayed us, but I'm going to bring you back." She fired the arrow only for it Jaune to slash it with his spear.

"Sorry, Lady, but I can't let you do that." He leaped up during her monologue to make it just in time, he also assumed it looked cool. It normally did in movies.

"Why are you interfering, Human?" She asked. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It kind of does," He readied himself. "So is there a chance that you'll just give yourself up?"

She armed another arrow aimed it at him.

"Guess not…"

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Jaune noticed her eyes widen slightly, as she looked over his shoulder.

"What… are they doing?" She asked.

"Like I'd fall for that."

Her eyes widen more as before she took off sliding past Jaune's guard, He turned ready to attack only for his eyes to widen by the sight of the Mecha jumping onto the Highway.

"What are they doing!?" She yelled once more in horror as she reached the edge, suddenly a gust of wind blown past her as Jaune leaped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to catch up to the Metal terror. He jumped from rooftops landing onto the highway, traffic has come to a complete stop going both ways, cars were knocked all around but no one appeared to be badly hurt. Jaune let out a small breath he was holding and took off down the street, he looked at all of the carnage that the mecha caused. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself moving faster, he could see Yang far ahead of him on her bright yellow motorcycle. He had to move faster to catch up to them, he had to get more pissed. Wrong thing to wish for… as The Mecha started to throw cars into the air to try and crush Yang. Cars filled with innocent people were now raining down, The world went red.

"Jaune?" He snapped back, he was staring down team RWBY. He felt his heart races, his blood boiling. His memories all flowing back to him at once, all of what happened all that he saw. His fist tightened, his teeth pressing against each other grinding. He let out a loud scream as a giant burst of black mist exploded of his body.

"Jaune!" He heard Ruby yell.

" **W** **HAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?** "

* * *

" _Tonight a terrible incident accrued, leaving_ _over two dozen_ _hurt,_ _four in critical condition_ _and about seven dead. Reports say that a Giant Mechanized Robot went on a rampage Hallway 94, leaving carnage in its wake. Witnesses at the scene as a local Huntsman was giving chase to catch up with the Robot but stopped to try and save as many lives as he could before loc-"_

The T.V was turned off. Ozpin let out a long sigh as he lowered his head.

* * *

 **Hey, it's me, sorry this took forever to come out, but I ended up looking at the whole thing of Fate once again. You know UBW, Extra, Apoc. I also been looking at RWBY again. And I work. But I got this one out and the next one should come out sooner.**

 **Also, where do you 600 followers come from? That's a lot of people. I'm glad you all are enjoying it so I'm going to keep doing my best.**


End file.
